Broken Miracles
by sorax33
Summary: Two years after the events of 02 the world was finally at peace with everyone life's back to normal. Expect one day Dai and her team are defeated by a new threat can Tai and the others help them defeat this new foe or is this really the end of the Digidestined ? Does Contain Female Daisuke and OC . Parings: Fem Dai X Oc No flames please thank you.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon

 **Since** **there only 20 days left until Digimon Tri I though I'll write this. It's based off of Her Hero timeline so Female Dai and My OC Nick will be in this. Warning this will contain Major spoiler for the film even if its was just five mins. so if you don't want to be spoil then you can leave or don't read it I won't blame you but if not prepare for the feel train 02 fans and let's start.**

In the begining of the universe , there was its soulless creator demiurge and the true form of the world idea.

 _There existed only chaos a soul without shape._

 _Demiurge knew not of what he had created. Knew not of the soul. Knew not of the Idea._

 _The world created was as only shadow of the true world._

Nick cried as he was thrown down to the ground as his D-3 went up in the air. He then tired to get up but he couldn't as he fell back to the ground. Nick saw Yolei was on the ground too but was only able to see her back as her glasses were broken beside her.

He saw Cody get sent back towards a wall as he collapse too as his D-3 went flying too as he had a large burse on his head. " Ahhhhhhh!" Ken screamed in pain as blood covered his chest as he fell to the ground too as he D-3 fell to the ground also as his body seem motionless.

Nick manage to look up at the enemy they were facing a Black Alphamon as he stood in the sky which was bloody red and lighting. Nick tried to move his body but couldn't Nick then saw the only one of them still standing was his Girlfriend.

" Looks like your the only one left" Black Alphamon said to Dai as her googles that her mentor Tai gave her were crackled. She had a bloody nose and and parts of her blue jacket were torn.

" D-Dai run while you can! Go get help!" Nick cried out to her but she didn't hear him. She then balled her hands into fist as she then glared at Black Alphamon with a death glare.

" The only one who gonna die IS YOU , YOU SICK BASTARD FOR HURTING MY FRIEND AND MY LOVER!" Dai shouted in angry.

" Oh then prove it child or is that just big talk ?" Black Alphamon taunted at the mahogany hair girl.

" Dai I -I can still fight" Magnamon said as he stood up as part of his golden armor were cracked and some have broke off like part of his shoulder pads and half of his face mask. " I can still take him!" Magnamon shouted as he charged at Black Alphamon.

" M-Magnamon!" Dai shouted as the two Digimon clashed at eachother both fighting at incredible speed and power. Magnamon punching him but he blocked his punches with his sword as he took a swing at him knocking Magnamon back.

' I'm surprise Magnamon can still fight not even Paildramon could beat this guy' Nick though as he watched the battle.

" Magna Blast!"

Magnamon fired his golden beam at Black Alphamom but he was barley injury by it.

" Seiken Gradalpha!"

" Oh no Get away from it Magnamon!" Dai cried as the golden armor Digimon barley dodged the attacks then flew back to gain some distance away from them.

" Damn his defense is too strong my Magna blast didn't do at thing to him and even at its full power it barley did anything to him" Magnamon said quietly.

" I can't give give up or else Wormon , Hawkmon and Armadillomon life will be in vain!" Magnamon shouted as he remember his friend breaking into data before his very eyes.

" I think it's about time I wipe all you from existence" Black Alphamon said as he prepared his next attack.

'Dammit I can't fight him alone I gotten get Nick and Dai out of here and contacted the others ' Magnamon though as he quickly flew down and grabbed Dai and Nick.

" Magnamon what about the others?!" Dai cried as she saw her friends still on the ground as they were getting further away.

" I'm sorry Dai" Magnamon manage to say as Nick and Dai hung her head down.

Dai took one last look at her friends lying on the ground and closed her eyes " I'll save you guys I promise!"

Magnamon opened a portal as he flew into it as it then shut.

" Look like they fled from the digital world cowards well whatever the case is my job here is done farewell fake digidestine" Black Alphamon said as he disappeared.

...

( Kamiya household)

" Tai wake up" Kari said as she knocked on his door.

" Big Brother!" Kari cried again as She opened his door to reveal him still in bed with the blanket over him self.

" Gez Tai hurry and get going or you'll be late" Kari said with a grin.

" seriously?!" Tai shouted as he got up and got changed into his high school uniform and grabbed his digivice.

" See you later!" Tai said as rushed out the door.

" Have a nice day! " Kari shouted to him as he got on his bike and roaded off to school.

...

Nick , Dai and V-Mon laid on the ground by the bridge as Dai tired to get up. She saw Nick and V-Mon and Knocked out. She tried to walk but couldn't as she as she fell down but before she passed out she muttered " Tai , Kari help."

 **Digimon Tri 02**

 **Ages :**

 **Tai : 17**

 **Sora : 17**

 **Matt : 17**

 **Izzy :16**

 **Mimi :16**

 **Joe :18**

 **Tk: 15**

 **Kari :15**

 **Dai :15**

 **Nick: 16**

 **The full story will come out when I see the movie or even kept writing but only if you guys want me to. Also don't blame me for spoiling this since I DID PUT A WARNING IN THE BEGINING!**

 **Please Read and review and if you like it hit that fav/follow button and I see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

 **I don't own Digimon**

 **Finally yesterday was the premie of the first movie of the six part Digimon tri movies and and I got to say it was really amazing and I loved all the remaster music from the opening to the ending theme. Also this will contain spoilers from the movie no duh so anyways let's finally begin.**

Chapter 1

When Dai opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at the ceiling as it was dark outside. Her body ached all over as she tried to get up and only managed to get up with the help of her bed. She saw she was in a hospital room as her body was wrapped with some bandages. She then saw that Demi-Veemon was lying by her side as he was asleep making her relief. She then looked to her left and gasped seeing Nick was in the same condition expect he had a cast over his right arm and some bandages were wrapped around his head.

He then looked and saw her."Good, looks like your alright Dai thank god I was worried" Nick said to her.

" Nick what happened to your arm ?" Dai asked him pointing at his cast.

"Oh I guess when we landed I broke my right arm but beside that I'm fine. What about you ?" Nick asked.

"I feel ok expect my body is aching all over" Dai whined rubbing her back as she gasped realizing they were in the hospital.

" Wait how did we end up here anyways ?" The child of miracles asked.

" I don't know but I did hear the doctors thanking someone for brining us here but that's all I can remember" Nick said.

" Oh..." Dai said as she hung her head down.

" Nick do you think the others are..." Dai tired to say but Nick stopped her.

" What ?! No they're strong I'm sure they're fine!" Nick told her but she shook her head.

" NO ITS NOT FINE NICK! " Dai shouted at him with tears running down her face. " I failed as a leader to protect my team and the price of my poorly leadership was the lives of all of them!"

" I don't even know why Tai chose me as a leader if I couldn't even save my friends!" Dai shouted again as tears kept coming down her face as she sniffed a bit and tried to wipe the tears away.

" Daisuke, there was nothing you could have done and we all knew the risk" Nick said as he clutched his blanket.

" We'll get through this together and save them all I promise" Nick said as he then got off his bed and went over to Dai. He then pulled her into a hug as she accept it and hug him back as the couple held eachother close through the whole night not wanting to let go.

( **Three days later)**

Dai was resting as she was watching Tv with Demi-Veemon on her lap. The Tv then went all static. " Oh come on don't tell me the cable busted!" Dai goarned as she hit the remote on her bed. Suddenly Dai heard screaming as she looked out her window and gasped seeing a Kuwagonmon causing chaos outside as it went destroying buildings and trees.

" Uh-Oh we got trouble!" Dai shouted to Nick as she got off her bed and went to the bathroom and changed into clothes. Lucky the person who had rescued them also left them some extra clothes.

Dai then changed into a pair of blue jeans and a orange tank top. She then put on her torn up blue jacket as she was about to put on her goggles but stop and put them in her pocket. She then grab Demi-Veemon as Nick was right behind her. He wore a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt as they both sneaked out of the hospital.

Dai and Nick followed the Kuwagonmon trying not to lose sight of it. Along the way they saw people running and some cars were flipped over.

' Why is there a wild Kuwagamon in the real world ?!' Dai though as she kept running. She then stopped painting for air as she looked up and saw a red hole in the sky begining to close.

" What was that ?" Dai asked looking up at the sky.

" What was what ?" Nick asked her as he stopped running.

" I don't know but it looked like it was something from the digital world" Demi-Veemon said. Suddenly the three heard a roar as they looked behind them and saw the Kuwagonmon was coming towards them.

" Dammit!" Dai shouted as she started running again with the Kuwagonmon behind her and Nick. They kept running as they made it to a empty grassy field. Dai then saw Tai begining chased by one as well.

" Tai!" She shouted to her mentor as he turned and gasped seeing her. " Daisuke duck!" Tai shouted as she did what he said and dropped to the ground as the Kuwagonmon went above her.

" Thanks Tai" Dai said to him as the three stood by together facing the two Kuwagonmon.

" Dai let me handle this!" Demi-Veemon shouted as he jumped off her head. She then though back to the battle with Alphamon.

" No wait Veemon stop!" Dai shouted but it was too late as her D-3 started beeping as Demi-Veemon evolved into Veemon.

" V-Headbutt!" He shouted as he head butted one of the Kuwagonmon back. Before the other one could attack Veemon he was shot back by three fireballs.

" Tai!" Agumon shouted as he jumped into Tai arms. " Agumon long time no see!" Tai said smiling as he hugged the Orange dinosaur.

" Tai you have grown up and you too Dai" Agumon said as Dai blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you Agumon and it's good to see you too" Dai added. They then heard groaning as the two Kuwagonmon got back up.

" There no time to talk right now" Agumon said as Tai nodded.

" Agumon let's stop this rampage" Tai said as Augmon nodded. Tai digivice then started beeping as Agumon evolved into Greymon.

" Let's help them out Dai!" Veemon shouted to her as she nodded and pulled out her D-3 as Veemon then evolved to Ex-Veemon. The two Digimon clashed agasint the Kuwagonmon.

" _Mega Flare_!" Greymon then fired his attack hitting the Kuwagonmon

" Tai it's much stronger than the last time we fought " Greymon said.

" Last time ?" Tai asked confused but before he could say anything else the Kuwagonmon got back up and lunged at Greymon. Greymon blocked his tackled and hit him back with his tail. Meanwhile Ex-Veemon caught one of Kuwagonmon punches and threw him around towards the empty road. Both Greymon and EX-Veemon charged at them as they pushed them back and went into a digital hole causing them to disappear.

" Where did they go ?!" Tai shouted as they looked around for them.

...

The four Digimon went out of the hole as they were in some kind of cyberspace zone.

" _Mega Flare!"_

 _" X-Laser!"_

The two attacks hit the Kuwagonmon sending them back into another hole as Greymon and Ex-Veemon followed them through it.

...

" Greymon where you !" Tai shouted.

" Ex-Veemon!" Dai shouted but no response.

" Where did they even go ?" Nick said as the three kept shouting for them but so far it was no use. Tai phone then rang as he answered it.

" Kari! ... What they're at Haneda ?!" Tai shouted surprised.

" Haneda ? How did they get there so fast ?" Dai asked him.

" Listen Kari you need to.. No forget it" Tai said as he hung up.

" What's wrong Tai ? You usually never pause like that" Dai said to him as he looked at the two.

" Listen you two need to go somewhere safe " Tai said to the two of them.

" What are you joking me Tai ?! There no way we're just gonna hide and let you handle this all by yourself!" Nick said.

" Yeah and beside Ex-Veemon there too so I have to go too" Dai said to her mentor.

" Tai!" A voice shouted as the three turned around and saw someone with deep blue hair as he got out of his car.

"Nishijima ?!" Tai shouted shocked.

" All three of you get in!" He shouted to them as they did what he said and got in with Tai begining in the passenger seat and Nick and Dai were in the back.

Dai then saw the fight between Greymon and Ex-Veemon on a small screen near Tai and Nishijima.

" Who do you think this guy is ?" Dai asked Nick quietly.

" No idea but he must know something about what's happening " Nick replied to her.

" Hang on kids things are about to get a little fast!" Nishijima said as he stepped on the peddle more as the car went faster.

...

" _Mega Flare!"_

 _"X-Laser!"_

The attack hit Kuwagonmon as it forced him back into plane which was empty as it exploded. The second Kuwaginmon sent a attack at Greymon knocking him down.

" Hey your opponent is me!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he kept fighting the second Kuwagonmon.

"Ex-Veemon! Greymon!" Tai and Dai shouted as they ran up to their partners. The second Kuwagonmon growled as it grabbed Ex-Veemon tail and threw him at the others but before he could hit them he was caught by Greymon. Kuwagonmon then sent another attack pushing both Ex-Veemon and Greymon to the ground.

" Tai! Daisuke! Nick!"

They all turned around to see Matt, Tk , Kari , Izzy and Sora there with their Digimon by them.

" Matt!" Tai shouted surprise to see him there but before they could celebrate two more digital holes opened up as now three Kuwaginmon stood before them.

" They just keep coming!" Dai shouted as she felt exhausted and felt the pain from her injury coming back.

" Daisuke" Nick said as he help her sit down. " You just sit here and rest I'll take care of the rest" Nick said as he pulled out his D-3 and out popped Raimon as he still alive but tired.

" Gabumon you too!" Matt shouted as his Digivice glowed as Gabumon Evolved to Garurumon. While Nick D-3 glowed and Raimon Evolved to Reinmon. The Wolf and Lion Digimon charged at the two Kuwaginmon.

" _Howling Blaster!"_

 _" Fusion Volt!"_

The two attacks together blew up the two Kuwaginmon as only one remained. It opened it mouth and shot a purple beam at Garurumon and Reinmon knocking them both to the ground as Reinmon De-Evolved back to Raimon.

" Oh no Raimon!" Nick shouted.

" Get up Garurmon!" Matt shouted too as the large wolf Digimon and small club Digimon were helpless as Kuwagonmon was preparing another attack. Before it could launch it the attack it was crushed into bits by a large hand as both it and the hand disappeared.

" What was that ?" Tai asked as he held Agumon in his arms.

" No idea " Izzy replied to the child of courage.

" Well I'm just glad it's all over " Dai said as she held Veemon in her arms too along with Nick who had Raimon in his.

" I'm sorry I pushed you into another battle after the "Incident" Nick said to Raimon as he yawned. " Don't worry Nick I'm just glad to be alive right now" Raimon said as he snuggled into Nick chest.

" I'm glad we managed to beat them" Tai said as all of them expect for Matt and Tk sat down.

" Yes but we did a lot of damage too" Izzy said as they saw all the damage from the battle done to the airport. Tai then frowned and didn't say a word. Then their thoughts were interrupted as they saw many guys in black suit come to the area.

" I don't trust those guys, the way they escorted us and their post handling is too professional" Matt said.

" I doubt they would ever answer us if we asked" Nick said to his mentor.

" What happened to you and Dai ?" Kari asked Nick pointing to his and Dai bandages. They both panicked and knew they would have to explain the fight with Alphamon.

" Matt speaking of those guys it was Nishijima who brought me here" Tai said as Matt eyes widen.

" You mean Nishijima as the teacher from school ?" Sora asked as Tai nodded.

" Then maybe we can get some answers from him" Matt replied.

" Hello everyone!" Mimi cried to the others as they all looked back and saw her running towards them holding Palmon.

" Mimi!" They all said as they each hugged her happy to see her again.

" Miss me ?" Mimi asked.

" You came back for this battle ?" Dai asked her.

" No I was planning to return anyways but the reason I came here today was to see Tai soccer game" Mimi said.

" You asked Mimi to come huh ?" Dai asked Tai with a smirk on her face.

" It's not what you think!" Tai said as a blush spread across his cheeks as Dai laughed. " Relax I was just teasing you" She said.

" Oh that reminds me here some souvenir from America. They're Gummy candy I'm recently addicted to. Here I brought some for all of you" Mimi said as she handed each of them a bag of Gummies.

" Now only one problem how do we get home ?" Izzy said as they all hung their head down. Unknown to all of them a tiger like Digimon was watching them as it sat on top of one of the non damage buildings.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3

After the battle with Kuwagamon the group hopped into Nishma van as he offered to drive them back to each of their homes.

"So who is this guy anyways ?" Dai asked looking at him as they all sat in the back. While each of their Digimon were back in their rookie forms sitting on their laps.

"I'll explain later, I'm just glad we're all going home safely" Tai replied to her.

"Where are Joe and Gomanmon ?" Mimi asked wondering where the child of Reliability and Seal were.

"Sorry Mimi but we don't know either" Tk replied to her with a frown.

"Maybe something stopped him from coming ?" Tai suggested.

"Could be, he is in his final year after all" Sora added.

"His final year huh ?" Mimi said then she turned her head and saw Izzy staring at her with a tiny blush on his face.

"What wrong Izzy ?" Mimi asked the computer genius as he looked away feeling a little embrassed.

"It's nothing" Izzy replied as a grin then appeared on Mimi face.

"What ? Have I gotten so cute that your heart is racing ?" Mimi teased as Izzy face lit up.

"No! That's not it at all" Izzy said but his face was still red.

Mimi then giggled "I was just teasing, that all" Mimi replied.

"Wow never though Izzy would have a crush on Mimi" Nick whispered to Dai so that the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah my first guess was that she had a crush on Tai or Matt" Dai whispered back.

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" Mimi said loudly as everyone focused on what she had to say.

"I'll be back for a while because of my dad's work. So take good care of me" Mimi said with a wink.

"HUH?!" All of them shouted in shock.

Meanwhile the same figure that was at the airport was looking at the city from a near by dock.

"Be careful Children of Miracle and Faith. This is just the begining" he said as he then vanished.

...

It was the next day after the battle with the Kuwagamon. Dai yawned as she got up and stretched only to be in a little bit of pain from the soreness.

'Looks like I shouldn't do any stretching until I'm fully healed' Dai though as she let out a small laugh. She then saw Demi-Veemon was resting right at her side still asleep. She then patted the small dragon head. Demi-Veemon then twitched a little before opening his eyes.

"Morning Daisuke, did have a nice sleep ?" Demi-Veemon questioned her as she then got out of the bed and went to get ready for the meeting with the group today. While taking a shower she though of how her family would react when they saw she was home.

Since when she was dropped off she found the door was locked. She found a spare key to unlock it and opened it up. She saw the room was dark as she figured her mom and dad must be on a short business trip and Jun must have went over to one of her friends house. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she turned off the shower and got out.

"There we go" Dai said as she looked in the mirror. She was now fully dressed with a pair of blue shorts that reached her knees, a Orange shirt and a red jacket. Unlike her blue one this one was just a plain red jacket with no blue fur at the top. She then grabbed her goggles and put them around her neck. She felt like it wasn't time to put them on her head like she usually do and decide to Atleast have them on her.

She then opened the door and closed it thinking it was best to leave Veemon at the house. After the fight he put up yesterday the little guy needed some more rest.

...

When Dai finally got to the bridge. She saw everyone was there waiting for her as she guessed she was the last one to arrive.

"Late as ever Dai" Kari said as Dai playfully stuck her tongue out at her as she sat down next to her and Tk.

"Now that everyone is here let's sort out the current situation" Izzy told them as he pulled out his laptop. "I made a summary of six recent events. First let's start out with the Digital world has been closed off for at least a year now." Izzy said.

"How is that possible if both Nick and Dai just came back from it ?" Tk asked looking at the two.

"Hang on Tk they'll tell us about it when they ready" Izzy replied as Dai let out a sigh of relief.

"Second because of the gate closing the D-3 and Digivices had been not working correctly. Third Regional radio disturbance occurred mainly around Odaiba. Then we had a weird Blackout" he said as he pulled up a map of the town and a few location.

"Fourth, Radio disturbance brought down the networks expect for wired ones. There was poor reception for cell phones, radio phones and TV boardcast. The 5th event for unknown reason space has been distored" Izzy said as everyone looked at him shocked.

"W-What are you talking about a "Distorted" in space ?" Nick asked.

"You see because of this distorted created a new non-gate that connection right to the digital World. You and Dai must have created one and landed here. Izzy explained as Nick nodded.

"And not just you and her but also the Kuwagamon and our own Digimon too have entered through this gate" Izzy added.

"Lastly, The Digimons emerging through these distortions in space are all new to us. They under went a new transformation and I suspect all these events were caused by this distortion in the curvature of space." Izzy said.

"Distortion is space ? Man this is so confused I thinking starting to get a headache" Dai said rubbing her forehead.

"Bear with me Dai I'm almost finished" Izzy said as Dai nodded as he focused back on his laptop.

"Initially I didn't know why the first two happened but I'm sure it was the same cause. In short everything that has happened so far is because of this distortion and if we don't stop it. It will just keep on going with more wild Digimon attacking" Izzy finished explaining as he wipe some sweat off his forehead.

"Now can you explain what happened to you and Nick ?" Izzy asked Dai as everyone turned towards the two. Dai gulped as she tired to find the right words to explain their battle and the real reason why there were in the digital World. She felt someone touch her shoulder and looked up seeing it was Nick.

"It's ok they need to learn the truth" Nick said to her.

"The truth ?" Matt asked concern as he looked at her.

Dai then nodded and turned towards the group. "Ok what I have to tell might shock all of you but...we need you to listen" Dai said as her voice shook a bit but she got it undercontrol.

"It started last year when the school year just started and I met my home room teacher : Maki Himekawa. At first she was a pretty cool homeroom teacher and helped me out if I got in trouble or needed some help with my school work. A month went by when she asked me to stay after school and I though I was in trouble at first or if a teacher told her that I fell asleep during a few classes."

"When I went into her room I saw Nick, Ken , Cody and Yolei were in there too. It turns out she's actually a secret agent working for a organization that has something to do with the digital world. At first I tried lying to her about not knowing anything about the digital world or about Veemon and the others."

"Sadly it didn't work out cause after I lied to her, she took out pictures that had our fights with Peter and the demons lords. After showing us the pictures she told us she and her organization were alleys and they knew Gennai."

"Gennai!" Tai and Matt shouted in shock hearing his name. Sora and Kari then hit in the arm/leg telling them to be quiet and let Dai finish her story but Nick then took over seeing Dai was gonna have trouble telling the rest.

"Anyways after telling us she knew about Gennai we trusted her. We were then asked to help out on a investigation they have been dealing with. Something about" Infected Digimon" that were causing a wreak in the digital world. We agreed to help them out and they opened up a gate for us and we entered it." Nick said.

"Hold on a minute why didn't you tell us about this ?" Tk asked as he got up and looked at Nick. "If you would have told us we could have helped out!" Tk shouted at him.

"Tk we couldn't tell you guys about this! They made the five of us swear not to tell you guys" Dai said.

"Why ?" Kari asked looking at Dai.

"We just... Didn't want to you guys to get drag in this again" Dai repiled

"Dai right, we saw how peaceful you guys were living without having to worry about the Digital world. But turns out it was a huge mistake not telling you guys" Nick said as he then went back to telling about what happened.

"After clearing out some Infected Digimon we were about to head back. When suddenly we were ambushed by a digi... No a monster called Alphamon" Nick added making everyone gasped in shock.

"Alphamon Who is he ?!" Tai asked.

"Hold on Tai I'm looking him up right now" Izzy said as he got on Digimon analyzer program and search up the name Alphamon.

"Got it! Let's see Alphamon: A member of the holy knights Digimon. It possess The Alpha In Force ability: which is a ultimate force that allows Alphamon to replay an elapsed battle so it can unleashed countless attacks in the same instant. Making it theoretically impossible to see any of them other than his final blow that brings down his opponents" Izzy explained reading off his data the analyzer gave him.

"Anything else ?" Matt asked but Izzy shook his head.

"That's all I can gather but still if he's a enemy like you guys say"Izzy said as he closed his laptop. "We don't stand much of a chance."

"Is Alphamon really that powerful ?" Kari asked as Dai nodded to the child of light.

"Not even Imperialdramon and Magnamon could beat him" she said as she clutched her fists thinking back to the battle.

"Then both you and Nick should stay out of this now" Tai said making Dai look up at Tai speechless at what he just said.

"W-What.." Dai managed to say to him as Tai closed his eyes.

"You said Magnamon couldn't beat him so I want you to stay out of this for now" Tai said to her. "Think what would happen if you fought agasint Alphamon again ? He might destroy Veemon."

"So you just want me to hide and act like a coward!" Dai shouted at him surprising everyone that Dai would shout at someone she looked up to since she was a child.

"I would die than betray and leave my friends for dead. Everyone counting on me Tai!" Dai shouted again. "Ken, Cody and Yolei I can't just leave behind!" She added as Nick and Kari tried to help her calm her down.

"She's right" Matt said as he faced towards Tai. "It's wrong to just push them aside and tell them to do nothing. I can't accept that" Matt said.

Tai then gulped as he had a worry look on his face. "What ? Taichi, what do you want to say ?" Matt asked him in a serious tone of voice.

"Izzy already said if we keep doing nothing than things will just keep getting worse. This is something that only we can do!" Matt shouted.

"But"

"But what?" Matt asked again as Tai was quiet.

"Have you forgotten Tai ? All we experienced in the Digital World, the battles we fought to save the world with Agumon and the rest of them" Matt said.

"I would never forget that!" Tai shouted back glaring at Matt. "Then why are you acting like this ?" Matt asked again as Tai then looked at the ground not wanting to answer him.

"Damn it Taichi!"

"Calm down, Matt. Remember you once said to me that fighting isn't our only option" Nick said to him. Matt then turned around so they could only see his back.

"There's no point in having this meeting if Tai won't wake up" Matt said as he started walking away.

"Matt come back please!" Dai shouted realizing what happened. "Aren't you and Tai suppose to be friends ? You can work this out please come back!" Dai shouted to him but he just kept walking away.

"Well this meeting went very didn't well" Nick said with sarcasm in his voice.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **Sorry for the long delay I had a major roadblock when thinking of this chapter and if I was even going to keep writing this. Who knows I might just create a poll and have you guys decide I don't know yet. Anyways please Read and Review, you know all that good stuff and see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 4

Dai then let out a sigh as both Tai and Matt left the meeting after their little fight.

"It's okay, I'll try and talk to Matt later" Tk said to Dai.

"Thanks TA" Dai replied as Tk face turned a little red. "Dai I told you it's TK!" He said loudly as Dai let a smirk.

"I know but it's still funny to see your reaction" Dai said to him as Tk was a little embarrassed by her comment.

"I wish Tai and Matt had more of an relationship like you two" Sora said looking at the child of Miracles and Hope.

"What does that mean ?" Both Tk and Dai asked confused.

"Nothing" Sora said smiling while Tk and Dai looked at eachother confused before shrugging.

...

Maki Himekawa was in her office talking with her boss over the phone.

" _Foreign countries are demanding information about the returning digital monsters." Her boss said to her._

 _"_ We still don't have all the facts, sir" Maki replied.

 _"Can the man named Gennai give us any more details ?" Her boss asked her._

 _"_ Sorry but we're unable to contact him" Maki replied shaking her head.

 _"If that's the case then gather up any data you can find and send it to me" Her boss finally said._

 _"_ Certainly sir" Maki said as she hung up the call and sat down in her chair. Her phone then ranged again as she picked it up.

"Hello ?" She asked.

" _I passed "it" on to the children"_ the voice said as Maki nodded.

"Good" she replied as she hung up and got onher computer. She then opened up a file as her screen changed to a map covering all of Odaiba. Also on that map has the location and names of all the Chosen Children. She then focused on the two names that said : _**Daisuke Motomiya** and **Nick Strife: Area Known.**_

 _"_ So the two of them did survive after all" Maki said as she looked at the name of Ken Ichijoui as it stuttered for a moment. "What ?" She said as she clicked on Ken name as it showed the area as unknown.

"That was strange" Maki said as she then looked out her window at the sunset.

...

It was getting late as Dai was walking home after eating dinner with Mimi, Sora and Kari. She then saw Tai and Agumon sitting down by a lake as she went towards them.

"Tai" Dai said as Tai turned around and saw Dai with her hands in her pockets.

"Dai, sorry about what happened at the meeting today." Tai said to her looking away from her.

"Tai why are you acting like this ? The Tai I know was fearless and would take on any opponent no matter what the odds were " Dai said him.

"That's why I looked up to you because you and me are alike in some ways" Dai told him as she sat down.

"Even when I started wearing my old square shaped goggles to our old soccer club practices remember ?" Dai asked him as he smiled.

"Yeah how could I forget" Tai replied to her. "It's funny how I changed but Matt hasn't" he added.

"Huh ?" Dai asked confused at his responds.

"I can understand why he's mad at me. Maybe I am wrong about all of this" Tai said looking up at the sky.

"What do you guys think ?" Tai asked Agumon and Dai.

"I don't know but I chose to believe what you want to believe Tai" Agumon said before hugging Tai. Dai then smiled at Tai and Agumon as their friendship reminded her of how hers and Veemon friendship was.

"Truth is Daisuke... I'm scared" Tai said knocking Dai out of her thoughts.

"I've destroyed so much without even knowing it until now. Not just buildings, people too" Tai said as his voice started to crack.

"What if one day I ended up killing someone?! Like I almost did with Kari when she was sick. She almost died that day and when she got home she blamed herself. Tai said as tears started to fall from his face. He then felt someone hug him from behind as he looked ans saw it was Dai who was hugging him.

"You won't Tai, you're not a bad person and sure you made some mistakes but that shouldn't stop you now" Dai said still hugging him.

"You're still my mentor and friend no matter what happens" Dai added.

Tai smiled as he hugged the Mahogany hair girl back. "Thank you Daisuke, I'm lucky to have found a good friend like you" he said quietly.

...

It was the next day as Dai, Nick , Tai and Kari went to go visit Izzy in a huge building. They all brought their Digimon along too by Izzy orders. They then pressed the income button to the door. The door then opened as Izzy let them into the room as they saw Tk and Sora. Along with Patamon , Biyomon and Tentomon too.

"Where's Matt and Joe ?" Nick asked looking for the two.

"Matt couldn't come he said he had band practice today" Tk said.

"Joe called too saying he couldn't make it either" Izzy added as Nick nodded understand.

"This is a pretty fancy office you got here Izzy" Nick said looking around the office.

"Yes, my much-vaunted office" Izzy replied excited.

"It really is fantastic" Tai said as they heard the buzz coming from the door. Tentomon flew over to the intercom and pressed it " Who is it ?" He asked.

"It's me Mimi" Mimi voice said as Tentomon opened the door letting Mimi and Palmon in.

"Hello, What a amazing place you own here Izzy" Mimi said.

"Well I'm helping out a firm my Amercian friend started so I hope that clears things up" Izzy said blushing.

"Not really but who cares it's awesome!" Mimi said.

"Izzy maybe it's time to show them what you've made" Tentomon suggested as Izzy nodded.

"Yes I should" Izzy replied as Tentomon opened up Izzy's laptop. "Step right up folks and enter through the computer." Tentomon said as the Digimon hopped down onto the floor and walked to the laptop, only to be sucked in seconds later.

"Demi-Veemon!" Dai cried wondering where her partner went.

"Don't worry they're here" Tentomon said as he turned on the large TV. It then showed everyone Digimon in a virtual room as they all waved to them.

"I created a virtual cyberspace within the server here. It's a evacuation strategy for Digimon in an emergency." Izzy said as he was behind his computers typing something. "They can also communicate with us by text or the monitor" Izzy added.

"Damn Izzy you could be the next Tony Stark" Nick said to him.

"Can they get out ?" Sora asked looking at the Tv screen before Biyomon jumped out of it into her arms.

"Does that answer your question ?" Biyomon asked. "That's a relief" Sora said as she then turned to Izzy. "Can we call them on cell phones ?" Sora asked.

""No, phones processing speeds are too slow. But if I use my laptop to access the large monitors connected to the network, they can slip in and out of cyberspace real quick" Izzy repiled.

"So can we call them anytime ?" Tk asked him.

"Yes they'll either be in my office or in virtual cyberspace" Izzy replied as he got up and went over to Dai.

"Can I borrow your goggles for the rest of day Dai ? I need them for a experiment" Izzy said.

"As long as I get them back" Dai said as she took her goggles off and gave them to Izzy. He then thanked her before going back over to his desk.

"We should all meet again on Saturday" Izzy said as they all nodded and planned for their next meeting.

( **Saturday** )

They all met up on Saturday expect for Joe saying he has a big test today and Matt said he would come by later.

"Izzy did you sleep at all last night ?" Dai asked the computer genius. As Izzy had a very tired look and dark bags under his eyes.

"I got about 3 hours of sleep and I finally finished making them" Izzy replied as he pulled out two goggles.

"Try them on Tai , Dai" Izzy said as he handed Tai a new pair of goggles. They looked like his old ones Dai has now. Dai got back her goggles and put them on. Her eyes widen as she saw many straight waves and a few lines go pass her.

"Now you both are able to see distortion in space through your goggles" Izzy said as they both took their goggled off.

"Wow this is so cool Izzy!" Tai said looking at his goggles.

"It took me a bit more time since I had to fix the broken leans in your goggles Dai but it was no problem for me" Izzy said as Dai nodded looking at her repaired goggles.

"Oh that reminds me, is Raimon and the others still in the virtual cyberspace ?" Nick asked Izzy.

"Yes, they should all still be in there safe and sound" Izzy repiled as he open up the cyberspace.

"Just call us if you need help ok " Nick heard Raimon voice said as Nick nodded knowing his partner and the others were safe.

"Also I forgot to mention with those goggles we should be able to see data flow. Colors mark the difference in data format and strength. The green spots are normal and no threat but if it's red spots. They are the concentrations related to the distortions and it's highly possible. That a Infected Digimon could appear from a large distorted area." Izzy said to them all.

"Oh I see, that why you needed my brother's and Daisuke's goggles" Kari said.

"Yes, now let's check for distortions in this area. To see in advance whether there are any dangerous spots here" Izzy told them as they started walking.

"Huh is that Meiko ?" Sora asked as she walked over to a girl with long dark blue hair as she also wear glasses.

"Who is Meiko ?" Nick asked.

"She's a transfer student and I think she just moved here too" Tai said rubbing his head.

"Hey we're going to help Meiko find something that she lost. You guys come help too" Sora called to the others as she and Mimi walked with Meiko.

They spent the whole morning into the afternoon. Looking for the thing Meiko lost and checking for any distortions in the area. While sometimes stopping for sweets and food when they took a break from looking.

"Thanks for your guys help but I'll keep looking by myself" Meiko said to them as they stopped walking.

"Are you sure you will be ok ?" Sora asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, I will... Achoo!" Meiko let out a small sneeze as she covered it up.

"Bless you" Dai said to her as she blushed and nodded before waving goodbye.

"Hey Izzy about the goggles I can't see very far" Tai said as Dai put hers on too and looked at a far away building and could barely see the data flowing.

"Tai's right theses Goggles must have a distance limit" Dai added taking them off. "Maybe if there was high place, we could see pass the limit" she added.

"Well what's tall around here ?" Kari asked her.

"Well there's a Ferris wheel we passed by not to long ago. So maybe there ?" Nick suggested as they all nodded at the Ferris wheel idea.

While walking to the Ferris wheel they saw Matt and Gabumon. Matt sighed when he looked at Tai as Gabumon pushed his leg "Go on" he said.

"Matt good to see you did come" Sora said smiling as Matt looked down at Gabumon.

"Don't push my leg Gabumom" Matt said to him.

"You're too Complicated, I'll go join Agumon and the others" Gabumon said as he walked over to Izzy laptop and jumped into it entering he cyberspace.

When they finally made it to the Ferris wheel they had to go in groups. Leaving the second group Nick , Dai , Tai and Matt to one cart. Nick then saw two more carts coming their way as he though of a idea and then whispered it to Dai. She nodded at his idea as the first cart came to a stop. Nick and Dai ran into it and shut the door locking Tai and Matt out.

"What the heck Daisuke ?!" Tai shouted at her.

"What are you two planning ?" Matt shouted too.

"You two look like you need some alone time with each other." Dai said giggling.

"Have fun!" Nick added laughing too.

"DAISUKE!" Both Tai and Matt shouted at the younger leader while she just kept smiling.

"That was a great idea Nick" Dai said to him as she sat by him.

"Yep now they have a long ride to work out their problems" Nick said looking down at their cart.

"Hey Nick can I ask you something ? " Dai asked as Nick looked at her and sat up.

"What is it Dai ?" Nick asked her.

"Do you really think we can beat Alphamon ?" Dai asked him.

Nick closed his eyes and let out a breath "I want to say we can beat him but I don't know. He's not like anyone we faced before but I don't wanna run away!" Nick said.

"Me neither I'm just thinking that all" Dai replied as she looked down at her hands.

"But we'll never know unless we try right ?" Nick said as Dai looked up at him. She then let out a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're right and we're not alone anymore" Dai said closing her eyes and sat back.

"Oh we should check for distortion before we get down" Nick said as Dai opened up her eyes as she almost complete forgot why they were up here. She then put on her goggles and looked up at the sky and gasped seeing a huge red spot where a lot data was circling around it.

"Holy crap! That's one big distortion" Dai said as she jumped up seeing it was opening. It was a few mins later as their cart finally stopped onto the ground. They then hopped out of the cart and started running to where the distortion was. "Hurry!" Dai shouted as she was in the lead while the others were trying to catch up with her.

"Dai wait!" Nick called out to her but she was so far ahead she didn't hear him. She made it down to a large empty area as she took her goggles off and saw the hole opening up.

The Digimon dropped out of the hole and landed infront of her. 'Who is it ?' Dai though as she waited for the smoke to clear.

"Well we meet again" a voice said as Dai froze in fear and panic hearing the voice. She was already shaking as she looked up to met with the golden eyes of the black and yellow armor royal knight Digimon.

"A..Alphamon" Dai said as fear took control of her voice at seeing the royal knight Digimon that destroyed her team.

"Daisuke!" Nick shouted running toward her with Tai and Matt behind him.

"Now" Alphamon said as he raised his huge hand as green light formed in it.

"Die!"

 **End Of Chapter 4**

 **Please Read and Review and if you liked it HIT that Fav/Follow button!**

 **P.S: Shoutouts to Great fan-M for the heads up about the typing and spelling errors in Chapter 2. Which are now fixed and he also managed to get this chapter out today for his reviews.**

 **Until next chapter I'll see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 5

( **A few minutes before Alphamon appeared)**

"Meicoomon!' Meiko called out as she was trying to get through the crowd of people. 'Where could she be' Meiko though as she looked around for her Digimon. Her Digivice then started beeping as she picked it up and saw where Meicoomon location was. Once Meiko was out of the crowd of people she made her way down to a large area as she saw it was empty. "Meicoomon!" Meiko shouted before sighing.

"Meiko!"

Meiko then turned to see her Digimon which looked like a small orange color tiger with black stripes on her fur. "Thank goodness you're safe" Meiko said as she ran up and hugged her. "Achoo!" Meiko sneezed as Meicoomon laughed "Bless you" she replied to her before she suddenly turning her head. "What's wrong ?" Meiko asked her worried.

"Meiko stay hidden someone coming" Meicoomon told her as she nodded and got down behind one of the pillars and waited. She then gasped seeing Dai running into the area. 'Dai what is she doing here ?' She though as she then noticed a hole opening up in the sky. As a huge gust of wind came down Ifront of Dai and them. When the wind cleared both Meiko and Meicoomon gasped seeing a huge Digimon wearing black and yellow armor as he said something to Dai.

( **Present time)**

"Daisuke run!" Nick shouted towards her as Dai realized what was happening. She was able to move as she dodged roll to her left missing the attack. Before she could get up the attack aftershock blow her a couple of feet away as she landed on the ground hard.

"It's pointless to resist, just give up now" Alphamon said to her. Dai just laughed as she then got up and faced Alphamon "Sorry but I don't know when to give up rust bucket" Dai said to him as he was displeased by her calling him rust bucket.

Meanwhile Nick, Matt and Tai were running to Dai. When suddenly Tai stopped in his tracks making Matt look back at him. "What the hell are you stopping for Tai ?"Matt shouted at him before he looked back and saw Alphamon preparing another attack. "Dai!" Nick shouted as he got to her and grabbed her hand as the two started running. Just before Alphamon could attack them, he was hit by a combation of Kabuterimon Electro Shockers and Birdramon Meter Wing. Creating a electric fire wall blocking him off from attacking.

The rest of the chosen children arrive as Izzy got everyone Digimon out of his laptop. Raimon and Veemon then ran to Nick and Dai. "Daisuke are you hurt ?" Veemon asked concerned about his partner. Dai shook her head "Nope just got knocked around a little Veemon" she replied feeling a little sore from the fall. "Good now what do we do about Alphamon ?" Raimon asked seeing that the Fire/Eletric wall was fading.

"I don't know but you guys better evolve into Starkmon and Magnamon" Nick said as both Raimon and Veemon nodded.

"Ok go!" Dai and Nick shouted as they held out their D-3 and waited for Veemon and Raimon to evolve. But they never did as they still remained in their rookie state.

"Daisuke I can't evolve into Magnamon!' Veemon cried as Dai gasped before looking at her D-3. 'How ? Veemon could always evolve into Magnamon, why not now ?" Dai though before she looked back up and saw that the wall holding Alphamon was gone.

Kabuterimon and Birdramon flew at Alphamon before he grabbed the both of them. He then slammed Kabuterimon into the ground before firing his Soul Digitalization attack at Birddramon sending her crashing into the Ferris Wheel. As he then fired a second one at Kabuterimon still on the ground.

Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried.

Garurumon then jumped up high and crunched his teeth into Alphamon arm. He felt the hard armor of the royal knight as his bite did nothing to him. Alphamon threw him down onto the ground but Garurumon landed safely on all four of his paws.

" ** _Howling Blaster!"_**

He fired his high temperature flame at Alphamon straight on. Only to have him absorb the flames by only using his hand.

 ** _"Soul Digitalization"_**

Alphamon then fired his attack at Garuumon but he dodged it by back flipping away. Matt then ran toward Tai and shouted "Tai! We need to form Omegamon!". Tai still remained froze as Gaurumon was then throw to the ground near Matt causing him to slide on the ground. "Palmon! It's your turn!" Mimi said as her Digivice beeped making Palmon evolve to Togemon. Dai then saw Tk and Kari getting out their D-3 and D-Termails "Champion isn't working, lets try Armor evolution instead!" Tk suggested as Kari nodded. Tk then got out his Digi-Egg of Hope and Kari got out her Digi-Egg of Light.

"Needles Spray!" Togemon shouted as she unleashed her Needles attack at Alphamon. Just before the needless hit him they froze in the air before he burned them up as he then punched Togemon into a building.

"Try this on for size _**Sanctuary Bind**_ _**!"** _ Both Peagusmon and Neferimon shouted as they formed their unbreakable rope of golden light and tied it around Alphamon trapping him. Moments later Alphamon managed to break the rope as he glared at Peagusmon and Neferimon as he held up both his hands and fired his Soul Digitalization at the both of them. Both Armor level Digimon got hit as they both fell to the ground and De-Evolved back into Patamon and Gatomon.

'Damn it! This is just like how he defeated us! No matter what we tried he found a way to beat us' Nick said as he clutched his fist as he looked at his white D-3. "Why won't it allow Raimon and Veemon to evolve ?" Nick said angry.

"Let's see if they can Atleast evolve to their champion level" Dai suggeted as Nick then took a deep breath and nodded. They both held out their D-3 again as this time it beeped causing Raimon and Veemon to glow.

" _Veemon Evolve to... Ex-Veemon!"_

 _"Raimon Evolve to.. Reinmon!"_

" ** _X-Laser!"_**

 ** _"Fusion Volt!"_**

The two champions fired their attacks at Alphamon from behind as they hit. When Alphamon turned around he growled looking at the Wielders of miracles and faith. "Hey you bastard! Your fight is with us, so come and get us!" Dai shouted as she started running with Nick , Ex-Veemon and Reinmon behind her as Alphamon slowly followed after them. "You have some kind of plan Daisuke ?" Ex-Veemon asked her as she shook her head. "No but he's seems to be after us rather than the others" Dai replied to the dragon. She just didn't want Tai , Kari , Tk or any of the others to get hurt for her.

" ** _Howling Blaster!"_**

They both stopped running as they heard Garurumon attack. Alphamon then turned around as he fired his Soul Digitalization attack towards Garurmon as there was a small explosion from his attack. "Tai! Matt!" Dai cried fearing about what has happened to the two older boys. "Now that they're out of the way I can finally destroy you two" Alphamon said as he moved towards the two. "Damn it" Nick muttered as Reinmon and Ex-Veemon stood in front of Nick and Dai protective ready to defend their partners.

...

" **Howling Blaster!"**

Garurumon fired his attack again at Alphamon as Matt, Tai and Agumon watch the Wolf Digimon fight off the royal knight. 'I must fight! But.." Tai though as he clenched his fist in angry wanting to help Dai and Nick but worried about the damage and people he might hurt. Garurumon then fired another Howling Blaster at Alphamon which he deflected and counter with his Soul Digitalization attack. The attack caused a small explosion on the ground as both Tai and Matt were pushed back by the force of it. Tai!" Agumon cried as he was pushed back farther. "Damn it" Tai said as he looked back up at Alphamon feeling helpless as he saw Alphamon heading towards Dai and Nick.

"If you won't do anything..." Matt started to say as he slowly got up glaring at Alphamon. "If you won't do anything... you're just running away!" Matt shouted as Tai looked him before getting up. He then stood next to Matt as he almost fell down again if it wasn't for Matt catching him. "At this rate everything will be destroyed. Not just the city, the people too if we just do nothing!" Matt said as Tai then looked away from him as Matt then growled.

"Don't you care about Daisuke and Nick's lives!" Matt shouted in angry as Tai's eyes widen hearing that as he then shut them again as a old memory came into his head.

" _Scared Tai ?" A younger Matt said to him. "No not at all how about you Matt ?" A younger Tai repiled. "Course not but maybe I'll hold onto your hand so you don't chicken out" A younger Matt said as Tai nodded as they both held onto eachother right hand. "Same thing Matt" Tai said as they both glared up at Venommyotismon before a light flashed through them._

Tai opened his eyes again as he saw Matt looking at him. Tai then helped Matt up a little before nodding as his face changed from a worried and scared to one full of courage. Matt smiled at him before they both faced their focus to Alphamon. As he was closing in on Nick and Dai with only Ex-Veemon and Reinmon to protect them.

( **Play BraveHeart)**

"Let's go Agumon!" Tai shouted as Augmon got into his battle stance. "Leave it to me Tai" Agumon replied as Tai's Digivice beeped allowing Augmon to evolve to Greymon. " _ **Nova Flare!"**_ Greymon shouted firing his fireball at Alphamon causing him to turn his attention away from Nick and Dai. " _ **Kasier Nail!"**_ WereGarurumon shouted as he hit Alphamon with both his claws before getting pushed back. " _**Mega Claw!"**_ MetalGreymon shouted firing his metal arm to stab Alphamon but Alphamon deflected it.

" ** _Gigi Blaster!_ "** MetalGreymon then launched his missiles from his chestplate as they landed a hit on Alphamon causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared Alphamon seemed unharmed by the Gigi Blaster attack. " ** _Grave Cross Freezer!_** " MetalGarurumon shouted as he soared down and fired his freezing missiles from his body. Alphamon took a defense stance as the missiles hit him freezing him in a block of ice. He then broke free of the ice only to see WarGreymon above him.

" _ **Terra Force!**_ " WarGreymon shouted throwing his attack down at Alphamon as it hit him. Alphamon was paralyzed for a moment, as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon then glowed as the two mega's used Jorgess Evolution to form Omegamon. "It's Omegamon! Tai and Matt did it" Dai cheered seeing Omegamon floating down to Alphamon. The two Royal Knights stood across from eachother glaring.

"Move Omegamon don't make me kill you too!" Alphamon demanded as he summoned his spear and actives his wings. "Same goes to you too Alphamon! Leave or be cut down" Omegamon shouted as he drew out his sword. Alphamon golden eyes then flashed red as he said "Death it is" they then leaped at eachother and clashed their weapons agasint one and another. They clashed a few times with neither giving up as Alphamon next attack Omegamon blocked it with his sword. " _ **Soul Digitalization!"**_ Alphamon shouted as he fired his attack from earlier at Omegamon as he then flew back from Alphamon.

" _ **Transcendent Sword!"**_ Omgeamon shouted as he cut Alphamon attack in half using his sword. Omegamon then flew down to the ground and saw Alphamon planning to slice him from above as Omegamon waited. Until Alphamon was almost ontop of him as he then jumped up into the sky making Alphamon spear crash into the ground. Alphamon growled as he tried to pull his spear out of the ground but it was in to deep even for him to pull out. Omgeamon then appeared Infront of him as he unlocked his cannon and faced it at Alphamon upper half.

The cannon started to charge up as Alphamon eyes widen as he then opened up a distortion portal. "No way he's trying to escape!" Nick shouted seeing the portal. "Omgeamon fired it before he escape through the portal!" Dai shouted as Omegamon heard the two. He was just about to fire it until he felt himself coming apart as the fusion was wearing off. Alphamon then flew back into the portal as it started to close " _ **Supreme Cannon**_!" Omgeamon fired his last attack at Alphamon before the fusion finally came apart.

There was a huge explosion from Omegamon attack as it was undecided if the attack hit Alphamon or not. There was a long moment of silence as the dark clouds went away letting the sun shine down on all of them. In a crater sat Koromon and Tsunomon sleeping as they were both exhausted from the hard battle they just fought. Dai and Nick reunite with the others as they saw Tai and Matt sitting on the ground, as everyone Digimon went back to their rookie forms. "Tai... Matt" Dai started to say as the child of courage and friendship looked up at her and both smiled.

"Thank goodness you are both safe" Tai repiled to her. "Yeah sorry it took so long to get rid of Alphamon" Matt added. "You guys were awesome out there and Omegamon too!" Dai said and laughed as she then hugged the two boys. Nick then smiled seeing Dai happy and laughing but he felt a little unease not knowing if Omegamon really destroyed Alphamon. "Excuse me" A voice said as they all turned to the voice and saw it was Meiko holding what looked like a Digimon.

"Meiko is that.." Sora started before Meiko then pulled out her Digivice that looked like Tai and the older kids models. "My partner" Meiko said blushing as everyone gasped as Dai got up. "Wow you're a Chosen too!" Dai shouted surprised as Demi-Veemon hopped on her. "A chosen ? Never heard that word before but I guess so" Meiko replied. Mimi then giggled "That's wonderful we finally got another girl in the group" Mimi said excited.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys that I was looking for Meicoomon before" Meiko said as she then looked down at Meicoomon. "Mei these kind people all helped me to find you" Meiko said as Meicoomon blushed. "Ta-Much" both Meiko and Meicoomon said "What ?" Kari asked confused by what "Ta-Much" meant. "It's a Dialect for thank you" Meiko said to her as everyone just smiled at her as they started welcoming her into the group. Dai then looked up at the sky and frowned seeing the images of Ken, Yolei and Cody smiling.

'Just hang on you guys, I'll save you all soon' She though as a tear ran down her face before she wiped it off.

Meanwhile up from above a Digimon by the name of Hackmon sat watching the group of Chosen Children. "So they defeated Alphamon... No more like he retreated. This changes my plan a little but as long as the child of Miracle stays safe. There shouldn't be too much to worry about" Hackmon said as he then disappeared.

 **End Of Chapter 5**

 **Alright that wraps up the first arc of Tri and in the next arc which is Determination. I'm not going to give away to much of what I'm planning to do in Determination but I can say you're probaldy going to feel bad for what happens to Dai. Anyways if you liked this chapter leave a review and if you enjoy the story so far SMASH that Fav/Follow Button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Digimon**

 **Chapter 6**

"Huh... Where am I ?" Daisuke asked as she slowly opened her eyes. Feeling that she was not in her comfortable bed. She then rubbed her eyes to try and help get them open. Once she focus and could see, she saw tiny bits of data floating in her face. She then looked down at the source of the data and gasped in shock.

Right at the maghony hair knees a broken Digi-Egg laided. She then quickly got up and looked at the new found area she was in. It looked like a giant playground for little kids with huge building blocks. She then looked at the ground and saw a baby blanket was covering it. 'Am I back in the digital world ?" Dai though as she started walking straight forward the path and saw that more Digi-Eggs were destroyed.

"Demi-Veemon! Nick! Kari! Tk!" Dai shouted hoping she wasn't the only one here. Just the though of Alphamon appearing again. With no one to help her scared her enough.

"WAAAWWW!"

Dai turned to her right hearing a loud roar coming from that direction. Suddenly a red lizard Digimon holding a Digi-Egg in his hands was running towards her. "Hey! Can you tell me what's wrong ?" Dai asked the Digimon. The Red lizard Digimon then stopped running as he had a scared look on his face. "Hey come on let's get to a safe place and then-" Before Dai could finish her sentence she heard loud footsteps.

She then looked up and saw a big green skin Ogre looking Digimon, holding a huge wooden club was coming straight towards them. The Digimon finally stop as he was in range of them as he roared again looking at the red lizard Digimon. "Stay back! I mean it or else you'll regret it!" Dai shouted as she held out her hand. She was determined to not let another Digi-Egg be destroyed or let that monster harm the Digimon protecting the egg. The Ogre Digimon then threw back his club and was about to strike Dai until something came in between them.

A Beast type Digimon holding a small dagger blocked the Ogre's club. The beast Digimon then threw the Orge Digimon back by using his strength. Dai then looked back and saw the red lizard Digimon running away stilling holding the Digi-Egg. "Hey wait up!" Dai shouted at him as she ran to catch up with him. Dai then looked back and saw the beast and ogre Digimon were still fighting as she then tripped and landed on the ground.

"Ow" Dai moaned rubbing her leg as she then looked up and gasped. Standing in front of the Child Of Miracles was no one other than, The Digimon Emperor himself. "K-Ken" Dai barley could say as she was in shock seeing her bestfirend alive and dressed like "Him" again. The Digimon Emperor was watching the battle between the two Digimon as he then looked down and faced Dai. The frown on his face turned to a smirk as he extend his hand out to her.

"No.. Ken don't.." Dai said as images of her getting her energy drained from long ago came back to her.

"DON'T DO THIS KEN!"

...

"DON'T DO THIS KEN!" Dai screamed as she opened her eyes and was breathing heavy. She then saw that she was in her bedroom and not in the digital world as her breathing came to a steady pace. " It was only a nightmare" Dai said as she let out a breath of refef. "Yet why did it feel so real ?" Dai asked herself wondering what caused her to have a nightmare like that. She then heard Demi-Veemon yawn as the small blue dragon was awake too.

"Gooood moooring Daisuke" Demi-Veemon said while yawning as he stretched his small arms and ears in a adorable way. "Good morning sleepy head" Dai said as a small smile was on her face as she picked him up. "Aren't we going to the Hot Spring today with the others ?' Demi-Veemon asked her as she nodded. "Yep so we better get ready" Dai said to him before she then smelled him and her noise twitched in disgust. "But first you need a bath stinky" Dai told him as he giggled.

After giving Demi-Veemon a bath and herself a shower. She then got dressed and waited until it was time to go to the hot spring with the others. She was throwing her soccer ball up in the air and caught it. The nightmare from this morning was still lingering in her head as she did her best to try and ignore it. She then heard knocking on the door as she got up and went out to the living room to see her mother answering the door.

"Hello Mrs Motomiya is Dai home ?" Nick asked as him and Kari were there.

"Yes she is" Mrs Motomiya said as she looked back and saw Dai already grabbing her bag with Demi-Veemon in her arms. "I'll be gone for a while mom, we're going to a Hot Spring" Dai told her mother as she nodded. "Ok, be careful and if you need a ride home call Jun" Her mother said as she then hugged her. After hugging her, Dai then went out the door and closed it before going to Nick and Kari. "You ready ?" Kari asked her as she nodded as the three began walking down the stairs.

It's been a few months after the battle with Alphamon and discovering Meiko was a Chosen Children like them. During those few months Dai's and Nick's injuries finally healed and they were in perfect shape again. Not only that but Izzy's been working on a way to reopen the Digi-Portal so they could rescue their missing friends. Sadly there's been no progress so far but they couldn't give up now. So as of day the group decide to take a break and even invited Meiko to join them.

"Where's Tai and Agumon by the way Kari ?" Dai asked her.

"Oh well Mimi came to us first and she wasn't happy that we were running late. So she dragged Tai and Agumon out while I told her that I'll grab you and Nick" Kari replied to her as both girls giggled imaging Mimi dragging Tai all the way to the Spa. Nick just looked at the two girls and though 'I'll never understand girls sense of humor.' About 10 minutes passed before they finally met up with the others. "Never though you and Nick would be late" Tk said smiling as Dai growled at the blonde.

" What's that suppose to mean TS ?" Dai asked crossing her arms at him. Tk then let out a small laugh "Come on Dai, I was just kidding with you".

"If there's anything you need know about Dai. It's that you can't tease with her" Nick joked before Dai glared at him.

"Where's Joe ?" Kari asked trying to change the subject but everyone remained Slient. They haven't seen Joe ever since Tai and Matt's fight under the bridge. "Joe says that he needed to study" Gomamon said as the seal Digimon popped out of Izzy bag.

"Well he does have exams and you know how important passing collage is to him" Sora added."One day without having his head in a book won't make a difference!" Mimi shouted annoyed and disappointed. Since this was suppose to be a group trip with all of them together. "There nothing we can do Mimi and beside Joe would want us to go and fun wouldn't he ?" Sora said to her as she nodded in defeated. Izzy then pulled out his laptop and opened it "Ok everyone get in" Izzy said.

"Wait Izzy, the weather is great outside and it's no fun if they're in a computer" Mimi said."Yeah let me stay with you Dai! Please I promise I'll be good" Demi-Veemon begged as Dai smiled looking into his big cute red eyes. "Sure as long as you behave" Dai said as Demi-Veemon nodded. "Then it's settled no one is going in the computer" Nick said as the Digimon cheered until their partners shush them.

...

"Wow this place is cool!" Dai said as everyone was inside the building of the Hot Spring. "Let's get in line for our Yukata" Mimi said cheerful. " A Yu- What ?" Nick asked confused about what a Yukata was. "A Y-Yukata is another term for a b-bathrobe but they could be wear during the h-hot summer" Meiko explained to him before she sneezed. "Wow you must be pretty smart Meiko" Nick said as Meiko blushed at his praise.

They then ordered and received their Yukata as they then approached the changing rooms. Dai grinned as she quickly whispered in Nick's ear "No peeking" as Nick face turned red and before he could reply. She ran into the girl's changing room and then got changed into her Yukata along with others girls. They exited out of the changing room and saw the inside of the building was much bigger with Restaurants, Souviner shops, a Massage room and a indoor Hot Spring. "This place is heaven!" The girls all cheered in delight.

( **Boy's Changing Room)**

 **"** What did Dai say to you ?" Tk asked Nick as they were both changing into their Yukata. "N-Nothing" Nick replied to him as he finished tying the robe. "I didn't expect to see you guys here!" Mr Nishijima said as he laughed waving at them wearing only his pink boxers with his Yukata in his arm. "Mr Nishijima! Why are you here in a hot spring ?" Tai asked surprised. "You don't seriously expect us teachers to have no lives outside of school do you ?" Mr Nishijima replied to the Child of Courage.

"No.. Sir" Tai replied after a long pause as the boys then exited out of the changing room and saw the girls outside already with a foot pool and a beautiful garden.

...

"Doesn't it feel wonderful Matt ?" Gabumon said as both him and Matt put their legs in the warm pool. Meanwhile Gatomon, Raimon and Gomamon were teaching Meicoomon how to swim. "Swim with your fingers closed, like your paws are gathering water" Gatomon said to her. "And fill your lungs and you'll float" Patatmon added as he passed by them floating on his back. "I'll try!" Meiccoomon said as she took a deep breath and laided back before she started floating.

"Talk about a fast learner" Raimon said as Nick was by him. "Why don't you join her and learn how to swim too" Nick said as Raimon looked back at him. "Sorry but with me begining a electric type Digimon, water and electric don't go well together" Raimon replied to Nick.

"Nice to see you and Raimon are doing well" a female voice said as Nick and Raimon looked back and saw Maki standing there wearing her Yukata.

"Child of Faith"

Nick was surprise seeing her here and decided to play it cool instead of shouting at her. "Yeah, it's a surprise to see you here too Miss Himekawa" Nick said. "Yes, Daigo invited me here and since I had no other plans going on. I though why not ?" Maki replied to him. 'Sure and not to spy on me and Dai' Nick wanted to say but he replied to her with "Cool."

Maki then turned and looked at Meiko. "I hope she and Meicoomon are doing all right" She said. "Wait you know about Meiko ?" Nick asked her. "Of course I know about Meiko and Meiccoomon, I was the one who helped her out when she first moved to Tokyo after all" she replied to him. 'It's hard to tell if she's lying or not. Anyways there is some thing between the two' Nick though.

"Miss Himekawa!" Both Nick and Maki turned to see Dai and Demi-Veemon. "Oh Daisuke and Veemon nice to see you two here as well" Maki said smiling at the two. Dai just glared at her "Don't act like we're friends after the hell you put us in" she replied as Maki was shocked by her outburst. Nick then went over to Dai and pulled her away from Maki with Raimon helping him. "Nice talking with you!" Nick shouted to her as he pulled Dai away.

"Calm down! Now isn't a time to pick a fight" Nick told her as Dai closed her eyes. "I know damn it, but I can't help but feel angry seeing how this is her fault" she said. "Dai listen everything going to be ok I promise" Nick said as he put his hand on her tanned cheeks. "Ok..I'll try" Dai said as a small smile escape through her lips and she touched his hand. "That's my girl' Nick said as he and Dai kissed for a few mintues before pulling away hearing Daigo voice.

"There you are my little princess" Daigo said as Maki glared at him. Daigo was walking with Tai and Agumon smiling when he saw Maki. "Princess ?" Tai asked him but then Mimi squealed as she ran over to Daigo. "Are you two on a date ?" Mimi asked him as she then pointed to Maki "Is she your girlfriend ?" Mimi asked again excited. "Actually" Daigo tried to say but Maki went over to him and landed a hard slap on his lower back.

"OUCH!" Daigo screamed in pain. "That's too much information!" Maki shouted at the raven head male. "I feel bad for Mr Nishjmai " Dai said whincing not wanting to image his pain. "No kidding that slap sounded like it could have broken his bones" Nick added. Meanwhile a figure watched them all from above the building as the figure then went into a digital portal.

...

"Nothing beats a day like a nice hot bath! Mimi shouted as the girls expect Maki and Meiko were in the girls hot spring pool. "Come in Meiko!" Mimi shouted waving to her but Meiko blushed and shook her head. "I think she's embrassed that she can't wear her Yukata in the pool" Sora replied as Dai meant what she was getting at. "It's ok Meiko we promise we won't look when you enter" Dai said as she , Kari, Sora and Mimi shut their eyes. Meiko smiled as she was about to enter in the pool until they heard yells coming from outside.

"It's one of those monsters from the news! Everyone run!" Someone shouted as the girls looked at each other.

"Who did you think it was ?" Kari asked as she got her towel. "Hopefully not Veemon because he never breaks his promise.. Unless we talking about saving a chocolate bar" Dai said as she wrapped a towel around her body. Once the girls were Atleast wearing towel they headed out to see which Digimon it was. "Guys we told you to lay low!" Dai shouted as she then saw a stone staute coming at her.

She dodged to her left missing the statue as she looked up and gasped. The Digimon was not one of their partners or the boys partners. No it was the same Ogre Digimon, Dai saw in her nightmare this morning. "No way.. Not this guy" Dai said quietly as she saw Mimi, Kari and Sora were shocked as well. The Ogre Digimon then let out a loud roar as he then began his rampage.

 **End Of Chapter 6**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and want to see more in the future. Hit that Fav/Follow button! And please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 7

The girls all dodged out of the way as Ogremon came charging at them. The Ogre Digimon then slammed into the wall cause more panic in the Spa. "Veemon!" Dai cried out hoping he would hear her cry and come rushing in. Dai then saw Mimi walking towards the Ogre Digimon and said "Ogremon is that you ?." Ogremon looked at her as he still had his huge club in his hand.

"It's me, Mimi remember ?" Mimi said smiling as she kept walking until she was in front of him. "Ogremon ?" Mimi asked again as she tried to touch his face but he let out a roar. Making Mimi flinch as he raised his club up high and aimed it straight at Mimi.

" **Poison Ivy!"**

Suddenly vines wrapped around Ogremon body as he couldn't move. "Daisuke!' Veemon shouted as him, Palmon, Byiomon , Gatomon and Meicoomon ran towards Dai and the other girls. "Mimi you ok ?" Palmon asked her as she nodded and got up. "Veemon, Where are the others ?" Dai asked him. "They went to go get the rest of the guys" Veemon answered her.

"Mimi I don't think I can hang onto him for much longer" Palmon said as her grip on Orgemon was loosing. "It's ok Palmon we just need to push him back into the distortion" Mimi said as she pulled out her Digivice. Dai then turned to Veemon as he nodded knowing what she was going to say. "Get him Veemon!" Dai shouted as her D-3 started beeping along with Mimi's.

( _Evolving scene)_

 _Palmon evolve to... Togemon_

 _Veemon evolve to... Ex-Veemon!_

 _(End of Evolving scene)_

Togemon rushed forward as she landed a clean hit on Ogremon. The force of her punch made Orgemon crash through the walls. "Crap!" Togemon muttered but before she could do anything else. Ogremom came at her as the two then started punching eachother at fast speed. "Try this on for size" Ex-Veemon shouted as he flew over to Ogremon as the X on his chest started to glow.

" **V-Laser!"**

His attack made contact with Ogremon as that allowed him to drop his guard. Togemon then right uppercut him sending him out of the building and onto the roof. "I got him" Ex-Veemon told them as he flew up the hole to face Ogremon. "Sora you should let me and Gatomon fight" Biyomon said but Sora shook her head. Before she could say why they all heard a voice shout.

"What the heck happened!"

The girls then saw that the boys had arrived with their Digimon partners at their side still wearing their bathrobes.

"Ogremon is back and he's infected!" Mimi replied to them.

"Ogremon got infected ?!" Izzy said as Mimi nodded.

"Who's fighting him right now if Togemon down here ?" Matt asked.

"Ex-Veemon got it covered" Dai replied to him before they heard Ex-Veemon yell and felt him crashing onto the ground."Or maybe not" Dai said as they all ran out of the spa building. They saw Ex-Veemon get up as he had some burns on his chest.

" **Pummel Whack!"**

Ogremon shouted as he fired dark energy from his fists at Ex-Veemon.

 **"V-Laser!"**

Ex-Veemon countered firing his orange beam at the dark energy canceling both attacks. Ogremon then raised his club again as he jumped down and shouted " **Bone Cudgel!"** Togemon then sprang up as she blocked the club with her gloves.

 **"Mach Jab!"** Togemon then unleashed multiple jabs at Ogremon as he smacked down to the ground. "Ogremon!" Mimi shouted as she and Togemon went to check up on Ogremon.

"Mimi wait!" Meiko tried say before Orgemon got up and slammed his club onto the ground making everyone fall down. Orgemon then walked over to Mimi and Togemon as he raised his club again.

"Mimi!" Everyone shouted but Mimi couldn't move as she stared at Orgemon.

Before Orgemon could land the finishing blow. He was caught by a pair of arms from behind. Mimi then gasped seeing that the pair of arms belonged to Leomon who was hanging out of a distortion. The beast Digimon smiled at her before pulling Orgemon back into the distortion with him as it closed. Both Togemon and Ex-Veemon de-evolved back into Palmon and Veemon as they were hurt bad.

"Palmon stay with me!" Mimi shouted as she held Palmon closed.

"Sorry Dai" Veemon said but Dai shushed him. "It's ok Veemon, it's not your fault" Dai said hugging him.

"You girls better go get change and fast" Tai said not trying to look directly at them. The girls then realized that they were still in their towels and blushed as they held their towels closer.

"Good thing I grabbed your clothes before the building fell down" Maki said.

They then saw Maki and Daigo were fully dressed and walked over to them. They also noticed that the two were each carrying two big black bag that were filled with their clothes. "I have the girls clothes in here and Daigo has the guys clothes in his bag" Maki told them as they handed the bags to them."You can use the back of our Jeep to change and don't worry you can't see the back from the front" Daigo said seeing that they were ueased at first about his offer.

After hearing that they then accepted his offer. Maki then showed them all to their Jeep leaving Daigo behind. He then sighed as he looked back at the half destroyed Spa.

"Man this is going to cost alot and the boss will be angry too" Daigo added rubbing his head as he was now dialing a phone number.

...

The group was on a bus ride back home as they were now fully dressed. Daigo and Maki told them that they'll handle the damage, police and reporters. The group was slient for a while before Meiko spoke up.

"T-Thank you for the trip to the S-Spa" she said but no one spoke. "If it's about not helping out with Orgemon then I-I'm sorry" Meiko said as she lowered her head.

"No, it's not your fault if you didn't want to fight" Tai replied to her. "

If it's anyone fault then it's mine. I told Palmon to evolve and fight Orgemon" Mimi said feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Yet you walked over to him thinking he's the same Orgemon ?" Izzy asked her with a tone of angry in his voice.

"Excuse me if I wanted to try and bring Orgemon back to his senses" Mimi replied back to Izzy now angry.

"I understand that but Mimi you could have died today. This whole infection problem is very serious and delicate. The Digimon we were all friends with back in the Digital world might not be the same anymore" Izzy said to her as the rest of them listened to him. "Mimi you have a very egocentric side" Izzy said as Mimi gasped but quickly glared at him.

"Hold on Izzy it's not her fault..." Dai tried to say but Nick held onto her shoulder as she looked back at him.

"Don't it isn't the right time" He whispered to her as she sat back down.

The Bus then stopped as Mimi got up "This is my stop" Mimi said still frustrated as she walked out of the bus. "M-Mimi wait!" Meiko tried to call out to her but Mimi just ran to her apartment that her family was staying in. "We should just give her some space for a while" Sora replied to Meiko as she nodded.

"That reminds me when is Joe going to help us ?" Matt asked as the bus began moving again.

"I'll try to text him over the weekend" Izzy replied to him as Matt leaned back in his seat.

"It just bugs me that with all this shit going on, he still rather be studying" Matt said as Tai glared at him.

"Lay off" Tai said as he and Matt glared at eachother the same way like last time under the bridge.

"I'm not trying to be rude but he should know what's important and what we should do" Matt said.

"Yet.."

"Matt please just stop talking ok" Dai said as she held her forehead. Matt then stopped talking as he looked out his side of the window.

"Joe will come when we need him the most" Tai added.

"I know" Matt muttered under his breath. The rest of the ride was Slient expect for the cars passing by.

...

Dai was laying done in her bed with Demi-Veemon sleeping right beside her. She stood in the same spot for what felt like hours replaying the events of today. She stop thinking about it when sleep consumed her.

(Dai's Dreams)

 _When Dai opened her eyes she was in some kind of dark lair. She got up and saw that Veemon was not with her. She decide to explore the dark lair as she walked down a long hallway and saw that this place was very similar to Ken's old lair. But that was impossible because it was destroyed 2 years ago. She then saw a light coming from the end of the hall as she quickly followed it._

 _When she made it to the source she gasped. Seeing that the light was coming from a bunch of TV screens as it replayed the fight between Togemon and Ex-Veemon vs Orgemon. Meanwhile in the middle of watching the fight was the Digimon Emperor as he seemed interesting in the fight. 'Ken ?.. N-No, No this has be another nightmare' Dai though as she didn't want to see Ken as this monster ever again. Suddenly the screens all changed to a red color as it showed a silhouette of someone._

 _Dai quickly hid in the shallows as she listen to the converstion._

 _"Have you collect all the data of this project you have ?" The silhouette asked "Ken" but he shook his head._

 _"I'm a very patient man but if you can't live up to this task. Then perhaps my other test subject will" the silhouette said as "Ken" stood up and spoke._ _Expect for some weird reason Dai couldn't hear his words but she could tell that he was upset. "Alright fine I'll give you this chance to prove yourself but if you fail.." The silhouette then stopped talking as "Ken turned around. Dai took a small step back as suddenly "Ken" was in front of her as he grabbed her by her throat._

 _"K-Ken.. Please..." Dai tried to say as she was unable to get_ _Ken hand off her throat. The pressure of his hand increased as Dai began to choke and could barely breath. "K-Ken.." Dai managed to say with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Ken" looked at her with his emotionless eyes as he then threw her down onto the ground._

 _(End of Dai's Dream)_

Dai woke up panting as she grasp for air and tried to control her fast beating heart. "Why does this keep happening ?" Dai asked quietly clutching her blanket.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 8

It was a few days after the hot spring incident with the digimon. The group haven't heard much from Mimi or Joe either which only made things more difficult. Right now Dai and Demi-Veemon who was hiding in her jacket from anyone who might have saw him. Exited out of the elevator and arrived in front of Izzy office door.

So why did Izzy want us to meet up at his office again ?" Demi-Veemon asked her.

"He said he wanted us to meet a friend of his and the others" Dai replied to Demi-Veemon as she hit the buzzer. After Tentomon let them inside the room. They saw Nick, Sora , Matt and Meiko were there too along with their Digimon.

"Hey guys, where's Tai at ?" Dai asked them sitting down in one of the chairs and let Demi-Veemon out of her jacket.

"Tai is getting our friend at the moment" Izzy replied to her from over his computer.

"So... This friend of yours, is he like Willis ?" Dai asked him.

"Not exactly Dai" Sora said to her. "Then who is he or her ?" Nick asked with Raimon sitting on his lap. Before she could answer they heard the buzzer ring as Tentomon went over to it. "Tentomon speaking, who is it ?" The bug Digimon asked. " _It's me and I got him"_ Tai voice said as Tentomon flew over to the door and unlocked it. Tai entered the room with a huge human like lion Digimon behind him.

Dai eyes widen seeing the lion Digimon from her nightmare. He looked exactly the same expect he had a few more wounds on him and his dagger was in it sheath. "Daisuke, Nick I like you to meet our old friend Leomon" Tai said. Leomon then looked at the two and said "You're both chosens too ?".

"We helped save the digital world two years ago from Kimeramon and Pet- I mean Malomyotismon" Nick answered him.

"While in my rookie form, I did hear rumors about another group of Chosen Children or Digidestined arrived in the digital world. Along with a new enemy called the Digimon Emperor and his dark towers" Leomon said. "That was two years ago and I'm guessing that you two are apart of that group ?" He added.

"Y-Yeah! My name is Daisuke and this buddy right here is Demi-Veemon" Dai said holding Demi-Veemon in her arms."And I'm Nick and this is my partner Raimon" Nick said holding up Raimon too.

Leomon then smiled at the two and nodded "Ok nice to meet you Daisuke and Nick but we have more important matters to discuss" Leomon said.

"About what ?" Meiko asked.

"The digital world" Tai replied making Dai stand up. "You have news about the digital world ?!" Dai shouted until Tai and Matt shushed her. "You should let him talk about what he knows first before asking questions" Matt told her. She then nodded and sat back down to listen to Leomon information.

"There's been a number of mutations occurring in the digital world. I first realized it when Orgemon started acting strange recently. The cause of this disease is still unknown but apparently it's making the Digimon act the same strange way" Leomon explained to them.

"Yes! We're call them Infected Digimon" Izzy added. "Also is one of those mutations causing a distortion in space that's connecting the digital world and our world ?" Izzy asked Leomon.

"Indeed, It allowed me to come here in the first place. I'm sorry for all the damage Orgemon might have caused for you all. He's really a good Digimon at heart" Leomon said.

"It's fine" Matt replied leaning back agasint the wall.

"You don't seem infected Leomon, How if you managed to create a distortion ? Tai asked him."I don't know, I remember though that when Orgemon was infected. It was like something within him became deranged" Leomon replied.

"When we saw Orgemon it was like he was begining controlled by a dark ring" Nick said. "Impossible, they were all destroyed when we defeated the emperor" Raimon said carefully not wanting to reveal Ken was the emperor to Leomon. "True but what if this disease is similar to the rings ?" Nick asked him. "Maybe but I don't see how they could be" Raimon replied back to him.

"May I ask you something, which came first in the digital world ? The distortion or..." Izzy said as he rushed back to his computer.

"The egg!" Demi-Veemon joked as everyone looked at him unamused. "What ? I though he wanted to tell a joke" Demi-Veemon said pouting.

"The infection came first and shortly after the distortion came" Leomon said to Izzy as he began typing. "From what Nick and Dai told us about the Infected Digimon and digital world. I though that the distortion were at fault but could it be the opposite. There could be something else causing the infection. For example data, some program or some kind of creation and if the distortions too were a phenomenon born from the infection, it would add up" Izzy finished explaining to everyone.

"What if we get infected by the disease ?" Agumon asked him.

"Yeah! There has to be a cure or repel to make us safe from the disease" Gabumon added.

"I don't wanna fight against you guys or Dai" Demi-Veemon said as he jumped into Dai chest and hugged her. Dai smiled and petted him "It's ok Vee, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Dai said rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, you guys are safe as long as you're in the server in this room" Izzy said making the Digimon sigh in relief. "There has to be a origin for the infection" Tai said as he started thinking about it.

"Oh that reminds me, Leomon!" Dai said as she quickly stood up and faced him. "What is it ?" He asked her in nice tone. "Have you met any other kids by the names of Yolei, Cody or Ken ?" Dai asked him as she waited for his answer. Leomon then shook his head "No, I'm sorry those names don't ring any bells and I haven't met any humans in the digital world since the infection started" Leomon replied. Dai then looked down at the floor and frowned. "Ok" she said softly as she sat back down in her chair. "Dai" Nick said quietly feeling worried about her.

Suddenly Dai's D-3 let out a loud ear wrenching noise as she quickly pulled it out. It had some kind of red electricity surrounding it as shot out of her hand. "Ow!" Dai muttered holding her hand and blew air on it to cool her hand down. "What the hell was that ?" Matt asked as everyone was shocked by what had just happened. Leomon growled as he ran over to the curtains leading to the balcony as he opened them up.

He then opened the screen door but saw on one was out there. "I though I smelled someone else was here" Leomon said as he sniffed the air but the scent was already gone. "You sure Leomon ?" Izzy asked him as he got a email at that moment. "What is this ?" Izzy said opening up the email and saw some writing on it.

 **"Those's who desire true power, must know the darkness and go beyond."**

 **'** What could this mean ?' Izzy though as he decided to save the email and put it in a file to look over later.

"Are you ok ?" Nick asked Dai as he looked at her red wounded hand.

Dai nodded as she slowly picked up her blue D-3 and looked at it. There seemed to be no harm done to it and she hoped it still worked fine. After she got done looking at it. She then put it back in her shorts pocket. "I think I'm going to head home." Dai said as started zipping back up her jacket.

"A-Are you sure you're ok D-Daisuke" Meiko asked her. Dai smiled at her and nodded "Ofcourse, I'm just feeling tired right now" she replied. Dai then faced towards Leomon "Nice meeting you Leomon" Dai said to him. "Nice meeting you too Daisuke" Leomon replied to her. "You're coming to the school fundraiser right ?" Sora asked her.

"I don't know yet, maybe" Dai answered quickly as she exited out of the room with Demi-Veemon behind her.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with her" Nick said as he got out of his chair. "Are you sure that wise ?" Leomon asked him. "Yes and beside me and Dai don't keep secrets from eachother anymore" Nick replied as he headed out the door.

...

After Dai left the building it then started to rain a bit. 'Just my lucky' she though as Demi-Veemon hid from the rain in her jacket. She then put her hood up to Atleast kept her head dry and started walking home. She saw some cars past by her and walked on the concrete to avoid the road's puddles.

"Dai wait!" Nick shouted as she stopped walking. Allowing Nick to catch up as he was already wet from wearing no jacket or coat. "I'm guessing Raimon isn't with you ?" She asked him. "Well you know he doesn't like begining out in the rain or water for that matter" Nick said. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something" he added.

"Can't it wait ?" She asked him and started walking again. "No!" Nick shouted as he ran over to and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, about what ?" Dai asked him not looking up at him.

"I can see the look in your eyes and it's not the look you always used to wear" Nick said to her. "Instead it feels more distance and empty like you're scared of something" he added as Dai tried her best not to look at him.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about" Dai replied to him as the rain started to come pouring down now. "Please don't lie to me! I know something wrong and I wanted to help you" Nick said.

"Why ?" Dai asked him her voice sounding a little cold.

"Easy, because I care about you" Nick said as he then tried to hold her hand but she pulled away.

"Nick.. This isn't something you can help me with" Dai said as she removed his other hand off her shoulder.

"Is it about the others ? I've told you before we will sa-

"Stop making promises you can't keep!" She shouted looking up at him with a few tears rolling down her face. Nick looked shocked as Dai realized she had just yelled at him as she took a few steps away from him.

"I'm sorry but please just leave me alone for right now" Dai said wiping her eyes and then started running away.

"Dai!" Nick shouted to her but Dai didn't stop as she kept running. Nick then clenched his fist and looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. Letting the cold wet drops fall from the sky's and land on his face.

"Damn it!" He shouted out loud as thunder then covered over his scream. Meanwhile in one of the bushes Hackmon hid and watched the two before he saw Dai run away. 'Phase:1 complete' he though before vanishing back into the shallows.

 **End Of Chapter 8**

 **Please Favorite/Follow if you're enjoying this story and wanna see more in the future! Also don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 9

The first thing Dai did when she went inside her room, was to take off her soaking wet jacket. After tossing it to the ground her face then fell on her pillow. She then began to re-call the events that had just happened. She was rude and harsh to Nick only because he was worried about her. "I'm such a idiot" Dai muttered her pillow.

"Daisuke.."

Dai them got up from her pillow and looked down to see Demi-Veemon was on the floor looking up at her. "Are you ok ?" He asked her as she then sighed sadly. "No, Vee , I'm not" Dai replied as her face went back to her pillow. "Is about what Leomon said about not begining able to find Ken and the others ?" He asked her again. Dai huffed before sitting up, putting her hand on her lap.

"Yes but that's not what's troubling me" she said as she had Demi-Veemon full attention.

" I've been having nightmares recently and they all have to do with Ken dressed as the Digimon emperor" Dai told him as he looked shocked.

"Aren't humans dreams suppose to be a mixture of random things ? So it can't mean Ken is evil again" Demi-Veemon said.

"Yeah but these nightmares actually felt like I was there with him" Dai replied as she touched her throat. "And that he can see and touch me" She added closing her eyes.

"Dai" Demi-Veemon said to her concerned. Then they heard a knock on her door as Dai raised up from her pillow to answer. "Who is it ?" Dai asked. "It's me, can I come in ?" Jun voice said as Dai was surprised before she said it was ok. The door opened to revel that it was Jun as she walked over to Dai's bed.

"Excuse me, Veemon do you think you can leave me and Dai alone for a while" Jun asked with a sincere smile. After the battle with Peter/Malomytoismon, Dai came out and showed Demi-Veemon to her family. It was a little weird for the first two weeks before they treated Veemon as another part of the family. Demi-Veemon nodded as he looked back at Dai one more time before he walked out of her room.

"What do you want Jun ?" Dai asked her getting off her pillow once again.

"Easy, you seemed upset and I wanted to help make you feel better" Jun replied.

" Funny, I think this is the first time you came to help me" Dai said while Jun sat down on her bed.

"Yeah and... I'm sorry for the way I acted all those years ago" Jun said as Dai's was shocked hearing her apologies.

"It's fine Jun and plus I don't think you can help me out with this" Dai said.

"Still as your older sister I should Atleast try!" Jun said. "Now let me guess.. You're having boy troubles right ?" Jun asked.

"Really Jun ?! That's the first thing you ask me!" Dai shouted at the older motomiya sibling before she sighed. "Still you are kinda right" Dai added looking down at her feet and the floor.

"Figures"'Jun said smiling at her guess begining right. "Now, why don't you start from the begining so I can decide on what will help you" Jun said. Dai took a deep breath before she explained the whole conflict after she left Izzy building.

"Mhm... there's not much for you to do beside apologize to Nick" Jun told her.

"Are you sure that all I can do Jun ?" Dai asked her a little disappointed by her answer. "I don't think saying I'm sorry will make him forgive me in a instinct" she added now having a frown on her face.

"He will!" Jun said making Dai turned around to face her.

"How do you know ?" Dai asked her before she was then engulfed in a hug.

"Easy, he loves you the same I do. Even though I may have not showed it lately" Jun whispered to her. Dai was then shocked by her words and action as she then hugged Jun back. "T-Thank you Jun" Dai said as she tried hardest not to cry.

"You're welcome Squirt and since Mom and Dad won't be home until late at night. How about we order some pizza for dinner ?" Jun asked her with a smile.

"Half anchovies, half hamburger ?" Dai said with Jun nodding and pulled out her cellphone. 'Maybe I was wrong about her begining a bad sister after all' Dai though as she laid back down feeling better. The rest of the night was spent with the two sisters bonding and eating pizza.

...

It was the next day as the high school was having a fundraiser. Dai was walking through the school hallway and classrooms seeing all the decorations and costumes that some of the older and younger students wore. "I know we've been gone for some time but this school feels like it hasn't changed one bit" Dai said smiling. She then bumped into someone knocking the person down. "Crap! Sorry about that" Dai said extending her hand down to see it was Meiko.

"It's ok Daisuke- Achoo!' Meiko sneezed covering her nose with her hand.

"Bless you" Dai said as Meiko took her hand with her non-germ one. Dai then looked to see that Meiko was wearing a orange colored and white strip cheerleading outfit with a medium size belt. "What's up with the cheerleading outfit ?" Dai asked her making the her blush.

"W-Well Mimi had a good idea for our class to put on a cafe show. Sadly the others girls didn't like it and Mimi stormed off saying to forget the idea together" Meiko explained. "Truth is I just wanted to wear it because... I like it" Meiko added. "I... didn't really have a lot of friends back at my old home and as far as I know, Meicoomon was the only that was there for me. Now I have you, Mimi and the rest of the group to be there for. It makes me feel happy that I'm here" Meiko finished smiling at her.

"Meiko" Dai said to her looking down at the ground.

"W-What Daisuke ?" Meiko asked her nervous about if she spoke too much.

Dai then raised her head to show her a grin. "I'm happy that you're here too" she said. She then grabbed Meiko's hand "Come on! Once Mimi hears those words, I'm sure she'll be back to her old self" Dai said as the two girls ran down the hall to find the child of sincerity. They found Mimi wandering the halls looking sad before she looked at them.

"Dai, Meiko.." Mimi said to them before Dai gave Meiko a little push.

"Come on, just tell Mimi you feel" Dai said smiling as Meiko nodded and began to tell Mimi the exactly same words she told to Dai. After hearing her words Mimi then hugged the raven headed girl as she then asked if there was a second cheerleading outfit that she could wear.

...

Nick was outside on the school ground walking around with his hand in his pockets. He was upset about the fight yesterday but tried to get his mind off that for today. He didn't want to be mad at Dai but at the same time she and a point. Just telling her everything will be ok won't make a difference if he doesn't do something to help. He then saw a sign that was for a contest as he walked over to see what it was about.

"And now for our 20th entry in our creepy-cute monster costume contest is Goma!" The annoucer shouted as Nick then gasped seeing Gomamon. "Gomamon ?" Nick said surprised as he took out his D-termail and sent a message to everyone telling them that the Digimon were here. It wasn't long before Kari, Tk, Matt, Mimi, Meiko and even Joe arrived as they saw that Meicoomon and Raimon were on stage.

"I though Leomon was watching over them" Tk said.

"Whatever the reason is, we have to get them out of here before people find out they're not wearing costume" Joe said worried.

They then stopped talking hearing the annoucer speak again into his microphone. "And the winner is Meicoo!" The anncouer shouted as the crowd clapped and cheered. "What about Gabumon ?!" Matt shouted wanting to give the announcer a piece of his mind but Tk held back his older brother rage.

Once the contest was over the group grabbed all the Digimon and headed back into the school where there were less people. "Congratulations! Meicoomon" Meiko said hugging her as a award hanged from the kitty neck.

"Palmon! I told you to stay put and get some rest" Mimi said crossing her arms and with a angry mother look on her face. "Sorry Mimi, but it seemed like such fun" Palmon said.

"On the bright side we get to eat some food!" Agumon said making the rest of the Digimon cheered with their partners sighing. "You sure Agumon ? High school food isn't the best in the world " Nick said holding Veemon in his arms until Dai arrived.

"Veemon are you ok ?" Dai asked him running up to the two. Veemon nodded before Nick handed him back to Dai.

"He really can be a troublemaker for a Digimon that's supposed to be lucky" Nick said making Dai giggle before she frowned as she looked up at him.

"Listen Nick, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have taken my angry and stress out on you" Dai said. Nick stood there a moment before he then took a step closer to Dai and placed his lips on hers.

"It's alright, I forgive you and beside you aren't alone in this either. I miss them too but when Izzy finds a way to the digital world, that's when I'll stop talking and start more doing" Nick said to her after they parted lips.

"Excuse me guys but I need to talk with Gomamon" Joe said walking over to Gomamon.

"Joe" Gomamon said with sadness in his voice as the two then went up to the school roof to talk.

"What happened between Joe and Gomamon ?" Dai asked the others.

"You didn't get the message Dai ?" Kari asked her as the child of miracles shook her head. "Gomamon ran away and Joe been worried sick about where he went. Until Nick texted all of us saying he was here" Kari answered her.

"Weird" Dai said as she then pulled out her D-termail and saw that there were no-new messages from Joe.

"Crap! Our break almost over and we need to hurry back" Mimi said grabbing Meiko.

"Break ?" Nick, Tk and Kari asked confused by what Mimi was talking about.

"Oh right! you all should come see what Mimi came up with" Dai said to them as they followed after Mimi and Meiko.

...

"This place is so cool!" Kari said looking at the small cafe in one of the classroom.

"I'm not surprised that Mimi though of this" Tk said smiling as they sat down at a table.

"Thanks" Mimi said as a blush appeared on her cheek. Meiko then tapped in Mimi shoulder. "What wrong Meiko ?" Mimi asked her seeing Meiko nervous.

"Do you think you can cover a bit of my shift until I come back. Meicoomon says she hungry and I forgot to make us breakfast in the morning" Meiko said.

"Sure but hurry back before the dance routine" Mimi said as Meiko nodded.

"Can we go with them Dai ? I'm very hungry too" Veemon said to her.

"Ok but you have stay close to me and Meiko" Dai said as Veemon gave her a thumbs agreeing with her rule. "We'll be back" Dai said as she and Meiko left the cafe room and went outside to the food stands. Once they found one selling sweets, they put Veemon and Meiccomon down onto the ground. Meicoomon then sniffed the air as she smelled something good and ran off to find the source of scent.

"Meicoo!" Meiko shouted seeing her run off.

"Veemon can you go after Meicoo ?" Dai asked the small blue dragon as he gave her another thumbs up and went after the naughty kitty.

"Daisuke! Meiko!" Maki shouted at the two girls before they turned around to see her and Daigo running towards them.

"Where's Meicoomon and Veemon ?" She asked.

"I don't know, Meicoomon just ran off somewhere and Veemon trying to catch her" Meiko replied.

"Dammit!" Maki shouted angry hearing that.

"Why ? What's wrong ?" Dai asked seeing that was Maki angry.

"Our sensors just picked up a major distortion at this school by the flower garden" Daigo replied.

"Don't tell me It's Alphamon!" Dai said fearing what kind of danger everyone here could be in if the evil royal knight came back for round 3.

"No it not Alphamon but this could still mean trouble for everyone including Meicoomon and Veemon" Daigo said.

"Ok then let's go to the flower garden! I know where it is" Dai said as they ran off to the flower garden. "Did you tell the others about this ?" Dai asked Daigo and Maki.

"Yes, I'm texting Izzy right and he should deliver the message to the others" Maki replied texting her message to Izzy on her phone.

( **The Flower Garden)**

Meicoomon was sniffing some flowers as they smelled very nice to her. "That's smell so good!" Meicoomon said smiling.

"Meicoomon!" Veemon shouted as he finally caught up to her.

"Veemon ?" Meicoomon said seeing him sweating and painting. "What are you doing here ?" She asked him.

"W-What I am doing here ? I- I should be asking you that q-question" Veemon replied while trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry but I wanted to know where this sweet smell came from. And turns out that these flowers were creating that sweet smell" Meicoomon said turning back to look at the flowers.

"Well now that you found out where the scene came from. We have to get back to Dai and Meiko" Veemon told her.

"Ok but Atleast let me pick out a flower for Meiko" Meicoomon said as she started to look for a flower for her friend. Unknowing to her that a distortion hole was opening up in front of her.

"Oh no! A distortion" Veemon shouted as he ran into the flower garden too and stood by Meicoomon. He then got into his fighting stance as he saw a silhouette of someone familiar walking in the hole. 'Wait is that..' Veemon though before a pair of legs exited out first before he saw who it was.

'Oh my Azulongmon! Daisuke was right, I have to warn her before she-" Veemon was then caught off guard as he felt something hard hit him. "Meicoo run..." Veemon said before his vision fell into darkness.

"Sweet dreams Veemon" the silhouette said smirking as he picked up Veemon and Meicoomon who was scared to even move.

...

"We're almost there!" Dai shouted as the flower garden was straight ahead through the doors. Meiko then ran infront of Dai as she made it to the glass doors first and opened it up. "Meiko wait!" Dai shouted as she caught the opening door from closing and arrived at the flower garden.

* **CRACK!***

"Ahhh!" Meiko screamed out in pain as she was thrown to the ground.

"Meiko!" Dai shouted out as she then gasped seeing a large red spot on her cheek as her glasses were on the ground.

"Why if it isn't you my empress" a familiar voice called out to Dai.

Dai then slowly turned around to see that the one who had Veemon and Meiccomon was no one other than the Digimon Emperor. Dai just started at him until she then felt a tear slide down her cheek seeing that he was really here.

"Ken..." She said seeing that one of her worst nightmares had finally come true.

 ** _To Be Continued!_**

 **End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 10

"Ken.. It can't be you" Dai said still a trance of shock. "There's no way you would become this monster that you hated again"

"While I would love to play 20 questions with you. I have some more important matters to take care of" The Emperor said as he walked slowly back into the distortion portal.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Dai shouted regaining control of her legs and ran at him. She was too late as he already passed through the portal. As for Dai on the other hand, she got bounced back to the ground. "Ow! What the hell ?" Dai said standing up quickly and tried to go into the distortion portal but it wouldn't let her pass.

"You won't be able to get through no matter how much force you put into it" The Emperor told her as he was just on the other side of the unknown barrier. Dai then punched the barrier letting out her now fuming angry at his taunt.

"Stand aside!" Leomon voiced cried out as he landed behind Daisuke. "So we finally meet at last Digimon Emperor!" Leomon growled at him. Ken just smirked at him before Leomon shouted out in pain as he fell to his knees. "Damn... the infection is... attacking me... Not now!" Leomon said gripping his head as a purple smokey aura was around him.

"Leomon!" Mimi shouted as she and the rest of the digidestined came with her along with their partners by their sides.

"At last, the rest of the Digi-brats are here" The emperor said as he then glared toward Nick, Tk and Kari. The three were just as shocked as Daisuke was with seeing their friend standing there as their enemy.

Kari could barely form words as she held both her hands over her mouth.

"Ken this has to be a joke right ?" Tk asked with his face expression cleary shown as pissed off seeing the child of kindness as his evil persona.

"Ken! Why are you doing this!" Nick shouted at him pissed off about the same level as Tk. "Do you realize how much pain Daisuke suffered because she was worried about you ?. Only for you to show us your back as the Digimon Emperor!" Nick ranted.

"I don't have time to waste talking to insects like you" The Emperor replied as he then floated up into the air of the digital dimension.

"Ken wait!" Dai shouted as she kept pounding on the barrier. "I'll go get him!" Palmon shouted as the plant Digimon went under Dai legs and entered through the barrier with ease.

"Palmon you're not ready for another fight!" Mimi shouted worried about her.

"Don't worry Mimi I can take him and beside Meicoomon and Veemon are counting on us" Palmon said grinning.

"Don't worry I'll help her out!" Gomamon said as the seal Digimon dived through the barrier too.

'Give me a break' Dai though as she tried to go through but she was pushed back. She was about to get up and try again until she felt a claw on her shoulder.

"Stand here Daisuke! Me, Palmon and Gonmamon will resume Veemon and Meiccomon" Leomon told her as he then ran through the barrier too.

( _ **Inside the Digtal Dimension)**_

"Now that the players have finally gathered. It's time for the main event" The Emperor said as he pulled out his D-3. "Awake Veemon and Dark evolve!" Ken shouted as he threw the unconscious dragon Digimon out of his arms. Ken's D-3 screen then turned red as it shot out two red lights. One of the red lights hit Veemon freezing him in place. Meanwhile the other red light aimed for Dai's D-3.

( **Outside the Digital Dimension)**

Dai saw the red light coming towards her as she jumped back but not before the light hitting her D-3. When Dai landed she felt her D-3 heat up as she took it out of her pocket. She then gasped seeing that the color of her D-3 have changed. Instead of the device usual blue and white. It was now black and grey making it look exactly like Ken's.

The screen turned red too as the device shot out the same red light. The two red lights coming from their D-3 connected and hit Veemon as there was a bright red light.

" _Veemon dark DNA wrap evolve to... Dark Imperialdramon!"_

 _"_ Imperialdramon ?!" Daigo asked looking at the dragon new evil form.

"How was he was able to make Veemon dark evolve ?" Maki added shocked too at the dragon transformation. The young women was by Meiko who was kneeling on her legs but she was able to see Imperialdramon dark form too.

"I'm not surprised since he did manage to make Agumon do the same thing" Tai said remembering the time when Agumon was kidnapped and was forced to become dark MetalGreymon.

"The infection worked! Veemon is officially under my control!" The Emperor said making Imperialdramon let out a roar.

"Let's go too" Agumon said as the rest of the Digimon went with him. Expect they were bounced back by the barrier too. "How ? Gomamon and Palmon went through without getting blocked!" Agumon said falling down.

"Of course! It would be a real pain if we had to fight someone as power as Omegamon or Angemon and Angewomon" The Emperor replied to the Digimon of courage.

"Damn it! We're blocked out now" Izzy said typing on his laptop as the distortion then started to close.

"No!" Dai shouted as she kept pounding on the barrier. "Veemon! Veemon! Don't do this Ken!." She cried out before the portal closed and she feel to the ground. "It's my fault" Dai said as her D-3 fell right beside her.

She then looked up at the sky and let out a yell.

"VEEMON!"

( **Inside the Digital Dimension)**

"Oh no the distortion is gone!" Palmon said watching it vanish. She then turned towards Gomamon and Leomon. "We have to defeat him alone now" she said.

"Alright!' Gomamon said but Leomon got in front of him.

"You idiot! You can't go agasint a mega while still in your rookie form. Leave him to me until you can both evolve to your champion or ultimate level" Leomon told the two rookie Digimon.

"Leomon you can't fight him alone either!" Gomamon shouted before Leomon snickered.

"Come on now, you don't think I'm going to just fight him in my champion form" Leomon said as a bright light suddenly engulfed him.

" _Leomon Wrap evolve to... SaberLeomon!"_

SaberLeomon got into his fighting stance as Imperialdramon flew straight at them.

" _ **Positron Laser!"**_

He roared firing off the attack straight at them before pulling up. There was a huge explosion of purple fire and smoke. SaberLemon was the first to jump out of the smoke as Palmon and Gomamon went flying back.

" _ **Howling Crusher!"**_

He shouted landing both giant claws on Imperialdramon head. Imperialdramon then threw his head upwards sending SaberLemon flying. He then gasp seeing Imperialdramon charging up another attack from his cannon.

" _ **Positron Laser!"**_

The dragon fired off his fully charged attack as it made a direct hit on SaberLemon. The mega level Digimon face planted right into the ground as he was hurt badly.

"Leomon!" Palmon said worried as Imperialdramon turned towards the two rookies as he opened his mouth preparing for a new attack.

( **Outside the Digital Dimension)**

"Izzy how much longer before you'll be able to open up the distortion again ?" Sora asked the child of knowledge.

"Hard to say Sora but all I can get is a camera view of how the battle is going" Izzy replied as he opened up the tab showing the battle.

Mimi saw Palmon slide agasint the floor from barely dodging Imperialdramon attack. Mimi then took out her Digivice as it allowed Palmon to evolve to Togemon. Togemon then gave Imperialdramon a clean right hook before he smacked her back with his claw and tail. Then Gomamon cried out and jumped off the ground to attack Imperialdramon. Sadly the seal Digimon didn't last a min before he was smacked down by his claw too.

"Imperialdramon stop!" Dai shouted not wanting to watch the battle anymore. This wasn't like him at all and now she felt what Willis must have felt like when Cocomon was inflicted by the virus. 'There has to be a way to turn him back!' Dai though seeing Imperialdramon firing off another Positron Laser.

"At this rate... Gomamon will die" Matt said looking at Gomamon wounded body. "You're right he has to evolve but only Joe can do that" Tk added.

"That's it! I'm going to go find Joe!" Kari shouted as she ran off to find Joe.

"Shouldn't we go with her ?" Tk asked them.

"Let her handle this one Tk. If there anyone who can open Joe eyes to the light it's Kari" Nick said to him. Tk then nodded deciding to trust him on this as they turned their eyes back to the battle.

( **Inside the Digital Dimension)**

" **Needle Spray!"**

 **"Eternal Zero!"**

Imperialdramon then fired out a purple flame fireball from its mouth. Burning up all the needles before they reach him. Imperialdramon then faced Gomamon who was struggling to get up as he prepared a Positron laser. Before he could finish charging he got hit by both SaberLeomon and Togemon. The infected dragon Digimon let out another roar as he clawed SaberLeomon away and bite down on Togemon.

"No I have to keep fighting..." SaberLeomon said before he felt the inflection attack him again. 'Crap! This pain is too unbearable' he though feeling like his body was on fire and he couldn't think straight. He then took a look at Imperialdramon 'I can't image what kind of pain Veemon must be feeling right now' SaberLeomon though seeing Togemon crash into the ground.

"Hehe time to finish things up and I think that annoying rookie should be the first to go" Ken said pointing towards Gomamon.

Imperialdramon obeyed Ken's order as he faced Gomamon for one last time. The cannon on his back charged up for a huge positron laser.

"I'm sorry Joe... looks like I failed you" Gomamon said closing his eyes and accepted his fate.

...

"Gomamon! Get up! Get up!" the Digimon all shouted giving Gomamon all the support they could give.

"Gomamon don't give up!" Tai shouted.

"Gomamon" Meiko said biting her thumbs as she felt guilty seeing that this was part of her fault.

"Where's Gomamon ?" Joe shouted as he came running with Kari beside him.

"Told you Kari could do it" Nick said smiling as he let Joe in front of the screen.

"Gomamon!" Joe shouted hoping that he could hear his voice. "Joe ?" Gomamon answered him as he let out a huge smile. "Yes it's me, now go Gomamon! GO GOMAMON!" Joe shouted out as his digivice started beeping.

...

" _Gomamon evolve to... Ikkakumon!"_

Ikkakumon was able to survive the positron laser thanks to the evolution canceling out most of the damage.

" **Harpoon Vulcan!"**

Ikkakumon fired off his attack at Imperialdramon who tried to fly away from the harpoon. Instead of avoiding it he got hit in the back.

Ikkakumon started glowing again as a image of the crest of reliability came down upon him.

 _"Ikkakumon super evolve to... Zudomon!"_

" **Hammer Spark!"** Zudomon shouted throwing his two hammers at Imperialdramon nailing him. Zudomon hammers returned to him as he started to glow a gray color this time.

" _Zudomon wrap evolve too... Vikemon!"_

" **Arctic Blizzard!"**

He shouted firing off his two huge size Mjollnir from his back. Dealing a heavy blow on Imperialdramon as it caused a small explosion.

"Togemon!" Mimi voice called out too as the cactus Digimon got up.

"Mimi ?" She asked hearing her voice.

"Give it all you've got!" Mimi shouted as Togemon glowed too as a image of the crest of sincerity fell upon her.

" _Togemon super evolve to... Lilymon!"_

" **Flower Cannon!"**

Lilymon shouted as she held out her hands together and shot out a green energy blast at Imperialdramon. He quickly responded by firing off a positron laser. "It's not over yet!" Mimi and Lilymon shouted together as Lilymon glowed a red/greenish color.

" _Lilymon wrap evolve to.. Rosemon!"_

" **Forbidden Temptation!"**

Rosemon then fired off a rose style energy blast as it dreclty hit Imperdaildramon.

(Outside the Digital Dimension)

Dai was amazed by the looks and power of Vikemon and Rosemon. Until a cry came across her mind. "Daisuke help!" Veemon cried out like he was in pain as Dai couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Don't die Imperialdramon!" Dai shouted as Imperialdramon started to change his form.

" _ **Imperialdramon mode change to: Fighter Mode !"**_

Now stood a complete healed Imperialdramon as he looked more like a dragon warrior.

"Mode change ?!" The Emperor said surprised seeing this new form.

Rosemon then launched her long vine around Imperialdramon trapping him. Vikemon then came from underneath him and head butted him. Imperialdramon then broke free from the vines by using his strength and flew back.

" **Positron Laser!"**

He shouted firing his newly placed cannon arms at Vikemon. Vikemon then grabbed his shield from his back and used it to redirect the attack back at Imperialdramon. The dragon warrior came crashing down to the ground but he wasn't defeated yet. He then opened up his chest plate revealing a bigger positron cannon as he started to charge it up.

" **Forbidden Temptation!"**

 **"Ionic Blaster!"**

Both energy blast canceled eachother out causing a huge explosion of smoke. Rosemon and Vikemon landed down on the ground as they saw Imperialdramon was above them.

" **Mega Crus-"**

" **Howling Crusher!** " SaberLeomon shouted as he was on Imperialdramon and came down punching his face. He then gave Imperialdramon a mighty kick to the ground as he crash down and was unable to move.

" **Forbidden Temptation!"**

 **"Artic Blizzard!"**

After both attacks hit Imperialdramon he then de-evolved back to Chibomon. Ken just smirked as he floated back down to face the three Mega's. "I underestimate the power of Digimon evolution once again" Ken said as he then put down Meiccomon. He then opened back up the distortion portal allowing them to return and for the digidestined to see him. "You may have won this battle but this isn't over" he said.

"I'll be back and much more stronger. As for you my empress" Ken said looking at Dai. "You will join me someday, whenever the darkness consume you or not" Ken said as he let out a laugh before he vanished into another distraction portal.

...

Leomon came out of the portal holding the three baby Digimon and Meiccomon in his arms.

"Meiccomon! Thank goodness you're alright" Meiko said as she came running up to her. Meiccomon looked at Meiko and held closer to Lemon like she was scared of Meiko.

"Joe!" Pukamon shouted jumping into Joe's hugs.

"Mimi!" Tanemon shouted jumping into Mimi's arms.

Dai then ran up as she carefully grabbed Chibomon and noticed his wounds from the battle. "Oh Chibomon!" Dai said as she hugged him closer to her and started to cry a bit.

"Damn that Ichijouji! He betrayed us" Tk said as everyone looked at him.

"Tk... There has to be reason why he's the Digimon emperor again" Kari said to him.

"Whatever crazy reason he might have. We're getting him back no matter what" Nick told her.

"Everything should be alright for now. Is that right Meicoomon ?" Lemon said as he held Meicoomon up.

"Why didn't you save him ?" Dai asked as her voice change to a sudden coldness.

"What ?" Leomon asked confused by what the child of miracles was talking about.

"Ken... Why didn't you save him ?" Dai asked again as a gust of wind went pass her. "You could've save him, why didn't you ?" she said as her D-3 let out some red electrity. As all of a suddenly a purple smokey aura surround Dai as she slowly got up. "I'll make you pay" she said putting Chibomon on the ground as she pulled back her right hand.

"AHHH!" Dai screamed as her vision was consumed by a flash of red and her hand went through something squishy.

"Noo!" Kari screamed as Dai vision started to return to normal. "What ?" Dai asked as she then gasped seeing Leomon on the ground with a bloody small hole in his chest. She then felt her right hand was warm and looked down at it. Dai felt like throwing up at that moment as she saw that it was covered in Leomon blood. "No... No... No" Dai said as she slowly backed away from him.

"How... do you have it ?" Leomon asked her with his voice sounding frighted.

"What are you talking about ?" Dai asked him as her legs started to shake. Before he could answer her question, a pair of claws came and ripped Leomon to pieces. His data was now erased from existence and he could never return.

"Who did that..." Dai stopped talking seeing a evil version of what looked like to be Meiccomon champion form pass by her.

"Meicoomon!' Meiko shouted as Meicoomon turned to face them all. She then extend her bloody claws out as she opened a districton portal at will. She then smirked evilly at them all before jumping in.

"I feel sick" Dai said holding her head before she passed out.

"Daisuke!" Nick shouted as he ran towards and caught her before she fell to the ground.

Maki then walked away from the scene with Daigo following after her. "Maki! What in the name of God was that ?!" Daigo asked not believing what he had just saw with his own two eyes.

"It all fits" Maki replied to him. "I now know the reason why Alphamon attacked Daisuke group and came after her a second time" Maki said as she kept walking.

"Really? Then what made one of the royal knight go after her?" Daigo asked her as Maki turned to face him

"Daisuke Motomiya and her group beside from Tk Takashi and Kari Kamiya. Are all infected by the virus" Mak replied leaving a speechless Daigo.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **End Of Chapter 10**

 **Author Note: Wow! You guys have no idea how much time I spent planning out this whole chapter in my head. Now before I end it here, I should answer a few questions that people might be wondering.**

 **Q1. Why was Ken surprised seeing Imperialdramon change modes ?**

 **A. This story is following a different timeline than the canon series which was already explained in Chapter 1. In this timeline they didn't have Imperialdramon fighter mode only his dragon mode until now.**

 **Q2. How did Daisuke get the Infection ?**

 **A. It will all be explained later so be patient. Unless you hate this idea and are now writing me a 5 paragraph sentence on how you hate this story now Lol.**

 **Final question**

 **Q. When will this continue when Confession comes out ?**

 **A. Probably somewhere in October because I already have some ideas from the trailers that were already shown. Now I need to match them up or drop them with how Confession will turn out.**

 **As always if you liked this story and wanna see when this gets updated. Click that Favorite/Follow button and I'll see you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 11

" _Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted as he tried to hit a Infected Golemon. Golemon dodged the attack and then tried to grab him. Stingmon saw his hand about to catch him until a huge shallow appeared above them._

" _X-Laser!" Ex-Veemon shouted firing out his attack at a Golemon. Golemon stopped his in his tracks giving Stingmon time to fly away. Leaving Golemon to be hit by his DNA partner blast making the infected digimon fall down defeated._

 _"Alright! Way to go Vee" Dai cheered for her partner as he gave her a thumbs up. "It's a good thing that these infected digimon aren't that strong" she added before she felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Still we can never be too careful Dai" Ken told her before he went to check up on the defeated digimon._

 _"He's right you know" Cody added as Yolei and Nick were behind the youngest of the group._

 _"Geez you worry too much Cody, are sure your not a old man stuck in a 13 year old body" Dai said ruffing his short hair._

 _Instead of shouting at the maghony hair girl in defense. Cody just smiled as he fixed his hair which wasn't much to fix. He and Yolei then went over to join Ken and help him research Golemon._

 _"Just a few more infected digimon left before Maki says we can come back." Nick said to her putting away his D-Termail._

 _"Good, hopefully she'll have the cure ready soon enough" Dai replied as Ex-Veemon flew down to her. "Then we can all head home, I think Kari and Tk are getting a bit suspicious of us" Dai said._

 _Nick then frowned "I don't get why you don't let the two of them help us. We're a team aren't we?" Nick asked her._

 _"Ofcourse we are! But we shouldn't have to rely on them. We can take care of ourselves" Dai said sighing._

 _"Ok then" Nick said accepting her answer as he petted Reinmon head. Dai then felt her head start to pound hard as she placed her hand on her forehead._

 _"These damn headaches are getting to be a real pain in the ass" Dai said._

 _"Yeah, it's weird how everyone is having these headaches now" Nick said referring to her, him, Ken, Cody and Yolei._

 _"Perhaps you all are catching some kind of flu_?" _Reinmon asked them._

 _"Maybe" Nick replied to him._

 _"Hey! We are all done exclaiming him!" Ken called out to them as they nodded. Suddenly they heard beeping from their D-Termail as they saw it was a message from Maki. It read " **We've just found a huge distortion 20 miles away from your location. Check it out and then report back here"- Maki.**_

 _ **"** Hmm strange what do you think it could be?" Yolei asked. _

_"Must be powerful if it's coming from a huge distortion" Ken replied to her. "If worse comes to worse then Atleast we have Imperidramon."_

 _"Right!" Dai said agreeing with him as she got on Ex-Veemon back. "Now let's go!" Dai shouted as everyone got on their digimon and followed the coordinates Maki sent them. When they finally arrived at their destination they saw there was barely anyone there. It was just a destored area with no grass, rivers or mountains. That wasn't only the strange thing either because when they looked up at the sky._

 _They gasped seeing it was red instead of it's clear blue color. "Ok this place officially gives me the creeps" Yolei said rubbing her arms together._

 _"Be on your guard Stingmon" Ken said to the insect warrior as he nodded._

 _"You too Vee" Dai said to her partner while looking around for the enemy._

 _"Wait... What is this huge power coming towards us!" Reinmon shouted outloud sensing a huge powerlevel coming._

 _"What?" Nick said surprised to hear what he said. "Where is it at?" He added looking around now nervous._

 _'Damn it! I can't sense it either since I lost...' Dai then stopped thinking as she felt a heavey pressure above her._

 _"So you five are the cause of the Digital World disease." A deep voice said as they all looked up and saw a mysterious Digimon they never saw before. He looked humanoid and was wearing black and gold armor. "Forgive me but I can't allow the five of you to live anymore" he said putting his hand down upon them._

 _ **"Soul Digitalization!"** He shouted as a flash of green light flew towards them making Dai scream. _

* * *

Dai then woke up screaming as she opened up her eyes. She saw she was in Izzy's office and was laying down on one of his couches.

"Dai are you ok?" Nick asked her as he came running to her side with Tai and Matt behind him.

"Now I am but... What happened?" Dai asked trying to remember how she exactly fainted. Until images of Ken back as the emperor, Dark Imperdaildramon, her killing Leomon and Meiccomon dark evolving came rushing back to her. "It's my fault... That Leomon is dead and may never come back" she said in a low volume. She then felt Nick hold her hand as he looked at her not scared or ashamed of her.

"No it's not! You didn't kill him, it was Meicoomon who did" Nick said reassuring her.

"Why? What made her dark evolve to a creature like that?" Dai asked.

"We don't know for sure Dai but there is something we have to tell you" Tai said to her.

"What is it?" Dai asked him a bit scared of what they had to say.

"Daisuke, you and Veemon are both infected by the Infection" Izzy answered for Tai from behind his computer.

"Impossible!" Dai shouted getting up from the couch not wanting to believe that. Yet she knew that it was true deep down.

"We know it's hard to believe but that's what Daigo told us before he left" Joe said to her.

"Where is Veemon at?" Dai asked not seeing the V-marked dragon around anywhere as she changed the subject.

"He's safe for right now but we had to put him in a different room. Away from the other digimon" Izzy said as he turn on his monitor to show Demi-Veemon in a room all by himself.

"Veemon!" Dai shouted as she ran over to the monitor as he saw her.

"Daisuke!" Demi-Veemon cried out before he hopped out of the monitor and back into Dai's arms. She then hugged the little dragon digimon tight as she was worried about him.

"Thank goodness you're alright, you're not hurt are you?" Dai asked him.

"Well now that you mention it, my body does feel sore" Demi-Veemon replied. "Do you know what happen while I was out cold" He asked her. She then paused for a moment unsure of how to answer his question. "You... well you..." Dai tried to say as Demi-Veemon looked at her curiosity.

"You ate too much from Meicoomon winning the costume contest and passed out" Dai lied smiling at him.

"Ok I guess" Demi-Veemon said believing her words. Then the door opened up revealing Sora, Mimi and a depressed Meiko as her eyes were red. Dai saw everyone was in the room expect for two missing teammates.

"Hey, where is Tk and Kari?" Dai asked them.

"They went out for a while but they should be back soon" Nick replied as Dai nodded. 'They must be searching for any trace of Ken right now' she though.

"Back to business, we have to pinpoint the cause of the infection to prevent any secondary damage. The infections are no longer just occurring in the Digital World. Our old friend Meicoomon is causing a lot of trouble right now" Izzy said.

"How could such a gentle digimon become..." Sora then stopped talking as she looked at Meiko.

"Meiko, did you notice anything about the infection from Meicoomon?" Matt asked her.

"No" Meiko replied shaking her head to him.

"I think it happened suddenly without any symptoms" Joe said.

"The term "Infected" we used it lightly, but it totally exceeded anything we could have Imagined" Izzy said typing with a few error signs popping up on his screen. "Meiko, please we need you to try and remember" Izzy told her. "Anything! Even if it's a small hint or piece, it will help us out" he added but Meiko didn't say anything. "You're our only source of inform if we're ever going to stop Meicoomon!" Izzy shouted as more error signs appeared. Meiko then had small tears running down her face as she covered her mouth.

"Don't be rude to her Izzy! She's going through a lot right now and forcing her to answer us won't do any good" Mimi replied.

"There's no time to go about this leisurely!" Izzy shouted at her standing up from his chair.

"I'm just saying you're being too insensitive!" Mimi shouted back.

"The Infection may be spreading at this rate! We don't have time to focus on trivial things!" Izzy shouted to her.

"Trivial? What?!" Mimi shouted now pissed off at the child of Knowlage.

"This is no time to get hot-headed you two!" Dai shouted at the both of them as the two turned away from eachother.

"It's all my fault..." Meiko said in a whimper as she started crying. "M-M-Meicoo... I'm sorry!" She cried out as more tears ran down her face. Sora and Mimi then went over to comfort the broken girl as Dai felt sorry for her.

...

"I'll see you guys later!" Joe said to them as he rode off on his bike.

"Bye you guys, see you tomorrow" Sora said as she, Mimi and Meiko walked away. Leaving only Tai, Matt, Dai and Nick the only ones yet to return home.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who can use mega evolution anymore Tai" Matt said pulling out his phone. He then showed a picture that Izzy sent him and it read " **Those who desire true power must know the darkness, and go beyond."**

 **"** What does this mean exactly Matt?" Tai asked him.

"Izzy said this could be a prophecy or a hint at the others learning mega evolution" Matt replied.

"Well let's see, the only ones who don't have the power to go into Mega yet are. Me, Izzy, Sora, Tk and Kari" Nick said counting off his fingers.

"Right and if more Digimon could easily achieve mega evolution. We wouldn't need to rely on Omegamon or risk using Imperdaildramon" Matt said making Tai shock.

"That'd be easier for the both of you, right?" Matt asked blushing looking at the duo of Courage.

"Matt..." Dai said as Matt then turned away from them.

"I'll see you guys later ok?" He said and then walked off somewhere.

...

"This must be the place?" Matt said getting off his bike and took off his helmet. He then walked into a indoor parking lot and saw a car pulling up to him. The car stopped as Daigo and Maki got out from it.

"Matt Ishida? Why did you call us here?" Daigo asked him as he walked up to them.

"Maki right?" Matt said facing the older women.

"Yes, what is it?" Maki asked him.

"I need more information about what happened with Daisuke and the others. We're in a tough spot and any detail would help us" Matt said.

Maki just started at him before saying. "Alright I'll tell you... Anything you need to know" she said to him.

 **End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 12

Matt was now sitting on one of Maki's couches in her office. Daigo sat across from the blonde digidestined on the other couch. Maki returned back to them with a file in her hands. "Read this and you will find out what we were doing with Daisuke Motomiya and her team" Maki said to him.

Matt looked down at the papers and gulped feeling a bit nervous now. He slowly flipped over the front page and saw Dai and Veemon photo along with a bit of their personal information. He then flip through a couple of pages and saw Nick's, Ken's, Cody's and Yolei's with their partners and information too. "What is this?" Matt asked still looking through it until he came upon a passage that had the word "CURE" written at the top.

"Their mission was to help us find a cure for the disease" Maki said.

"For the Infected Digimon?" Matt asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, We managed to open up the gate to the digital world for them with the help of our scientists. Then every once in a while, we sent them to defeat a infected Digimon or to Investigate part of a area with signs of a distortion." Maki replied.

"Ok but how did Dai get Infected by the same disease? Plus why is Ichijouji the Digimon Emperor again?" Matt asked her.

"Ok let me answer your first question. "Why does Daisuke have the infection?" Maki asked as Matt listened closely to what she was going to say.

"Well it turns out not only her but the others as well have been infected too. It wasn't active at first but I have a theory that her emotions may have caused the virus to shown."

"What! You know about this for sometime but didn't tell us!" Matt shouted standing up now.

"Calm down! Getting upset right now won't help her will it?" Daigo said making Matt sit back down.

"Carrying on... I think in that state of shock, angry and sadness. She let the virus use her rage to control her and attacked Leomon. What else would have caused her to go wild like that?" Maki said. "And for not telling you about it before hand. Was because it was all just a small hypothesis that I didn't want to consider."

"But how did she get it in the first place?" Matt asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that. Tell me what happens to you when you enter the digital world?" Maki asked him making his eyes widen.

"No.." Matt said finally releasing the answer.

"That's right! You become data like the Digimon. At first we didn't know it could effect humans but in the end we made a grave mistake. If we knew ahead of time... then we wouldn't have asked them to help out" Maki said holding her hands together.

"Now moving onto your other question about Ken Ichijoui. I'm sorry to tell you that we don't know much either" Daigo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked her.

"He's saying that we lost contact with the three missing digidestined. We haven't been able to pick up a signal on their D-3s for a few months now. So two possibilities are that their D-3's are either destroyed or in a place where they can't send a signal" Maki said making Daigo turn to look at her surprised.

"Wait! Didn't Ken have his D-3 with him making Veemon dark evolve into a infected version Imperialdramon" Matt replied.

"We're currently working on that and trying to see if we can pick up his signal. As to how he was able to make Veemon Dna evolve without his own partner is still a mystery to us." Maki said.

"Alright that's all I needed to hear" Matt said handing the files back to Maki. "Thank you Mrs Himekawa and you too Mr Nishijima. I'll be going now" Matt said to the both of them before leaving the room.

"Maki! How could you tell him that we don't know where the missing children are?" Daigo asked walking over to her feeling a bit angry.

"What's the problem?" Maki asked putting the papers back in her desk acting like it didn't matter.

"The problem is that we both agreed not to tell them about this" Daigo said.

"I can't lie to them all the time. Plus Daisuke and Nick must have already told them about their battle with Alphamon and how they know me" Maki repiled.

"Then how about the fact that Meicoomon caused all this?!" Daigo asked raising his voice.

"If we tell them the truth about Meicoomon. What will it do to Meiko and their relationship with them?" Maki asked him.

"But!"

"They'll find out the truth sooner or later" Maki said before she then felt Daigo hands on her shoulders.

"Still! Why did you keep things from me, too? Am I that untrustworthy!" Daigo shouted.

"Daigo" Maki said lowering her head as she removed his hands from her. "Somethings are better left hidden in secret."

Daigo then let out a low curse and left her office. Once he was gone, Maki retuned to her computer and opened up a program. "You too will learn the truth Daigo" she said.

* * *

 **(** **The Next Day)**

"Are you sure Ken wasn't home?" Dai asked as the child of Miracles and child of Hope were riding the evaluator up to Izzy's office.

"Yes we tried from ringing the doorbell to knocking on his door shouting his name" Tk replied to her.

"Strange how even his parents weren't home or aren't on the news causing a search party like last time" Dai said referring to when Ken ran away to the digital world.

"You don't think something happened to them do you?" Tk asked her.

"I really don't know Tk" Dai said putting her hands in her pocket. The elevator then stopped and arrived at Izzy's floor. They then went over to Izzy's office door and pressed the intercom button.

" _Who is it?_ " They heard Tentomon voice said through the com.

"It's me and Dai" Tk replied pressing the button. They then heard the door unlock and opened revealing Tentomon with his wings flapping.

"Be quiet when you come in, Izzy been working very hard recently" Tentomon told them.

"Joe" Tk said surprised seeing him in Izzy office.

"Hey Dai and Tk, I wish you could have come sooner to help me with cleaning" he replied back to them putting down some trash bags.

"Wait a moment Joe, where is Izzy?" Dai asked not seeing the computer genius anywhere. Joe quickly put one of his fingers up to his mouth telling Dai to speak not so loud. He then pointed to a blanket on the ground covering something. Dai carefully walked over to the blanket and saw it was Izzy snoring. By the sound of his snoring he hasn't sleep very much.

"I finally got him to take a nap not to long ago. He's reckless, bringing this all on himself" Joe said.

"Maybe he's pushing himself to help me and Vee" Dai said now feeling like she was the one to blame for Izzy overworking.

"This isn't your fault and we would all be doing the same if we could" Tk said to her.

"I know" Dai said smiling at little knowing that they would but they weren't experts when it came to stuff like this.

"Not only that but trying to solve the virus and stop Meicoomon. This is getting to be worst than the time we faced Myotismon" Joe said fixing his glasses.

"Hey it's going to be ok, I'm sure the others won't get infected so easily" Tk said.

"Just as long as they keep away from Vee for right now" Dai said not wanting to isolate Vee from his friends. But she couldn't think of a better option at the moment.

" _Tk_!" Patamon voice cried out making them all turned to face the tv screen. They saw Patamon and Gomamon waving at them.

"Tk!" Patamon shouted in joy flying out of the tv screen and into the younger digidestined arms.

"Hey there Patamon miss me already" Tk said hugging him.

" _How unfair! I'm coming out too then!"_ Gomamon shouted jumping out of the screen and landed in Joe's arms.

" _Hang on wait for me!"_ Demi-Veemon voice called out to them. They then paused for a moment wondering how he was going to get out since they didn't know how to switch rooms. Suddenly a small distortion portal opened up in front of them causing them to let a small gasp. Patamon and Gomamon hopped out of Joe and Tk arms. The two then got into their battle stance ready to attack whoever came out of it.

"Dai!" Demi-Veemon shouted happily as he came out of the distortion portal. Dai quickly ran to catch the small dragon digimon. Once she got him she saw the distortion portal vanish from the room. "Fresh air!" Demi-Veemon said in relief as he took a deep breath of the air.

"Vee... How did you get out?" Dai asked him speechless at how he was able to create a distortion portal on his own.

"What are you talking about? I came out of the TV like the others" Demi-Veemon replied.

"Y-Yeah you did I was just joking with you buddy" Dai lied again as she rubbed his big head.

"Izzy had all of us on lock down whenever he was working. Only letting me out to opened the door for you guys" Tentomon said.

"Enough talking I'm hungry!" Demi-Veemon said waving his arms.

"Don't worry Izzy got some food in his cabinets. Let me some get it" Joe said putting Gomamon on the couch and went over to the cabinets.

Dai then heard Tk grunt in pain as she turned around and saw him struggling with Patamon. "Tk?" Dai asked as she took a step closer to him. He then fell down to his knees making Dai rush over to him. "Tk what's wrong?" Dai asked concern seeing Tk covering Patamon face.

"N-Nothing Dai I'm fine!" Tk said his voice a little shaky as he held Patamon closer.

"Stop you're gonna choke him!" Dai shouted at him as she then released Tk arms from Patamon.

Patamon then coughed "Thank you Dai, Tk you were hugging me to hard" Patamon said.

"Ah sorry" Tk apologized to him.

"Why were you hugging him too tight? Even I'm not that hard with Veemon" Dai said.

"It's been a while since we saw them. So I was just a bit too happy" Tk said smiling.

"Just try not to wake Izzy up" Joe said to him as he got the snacks out.

"Okay" Tk nodded then he stood up and Dai saw bite marks on his arm bleeding.

"Tk your arm is bleeding" Dai said pointing to his wounded arm.

"Oh I must've cut it on something" Tk said getting a handkercheif from his pocket and cleaned it up. Once he was done stopping the bleeding. They all sat down and ate with their partners. Tk then paused for a moment before asking "If..if Patamon and the others do get Infected. What will we do?."

"Hmm...I guess we'll have to fight them" Joe said.

"Still fighting can't be the only option right?!" Dai said worried.

"True but what other option do we have left?" Joe said to her.

"Izzy will find a cure for the infection and then we'll defeat Meicoomon" Dai said picking up Demi-Veemon.

"Where are you going?" Tk asked Dai who was heading for the door.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'll go home and get some rest" she replied.

"Wait! You're taking Demi-Veemon too?" Joe asked her.

"Why not? I bet he's lonely here" Dai said.

"Plus isn't it risky to gather the Digimons all in one place? In case something happened" Tk said taking Dai side on this one. "Say worst case scenario there could be a mass infection..." Tk added.

"Stop!" Joe shouted getting angry at the both of them. Joe then realized he raised his voice and apologized to the both of them.

"Please Joe! I just wanna be with Veemon" Dai said.

"I feel the same with Gomamon but if he gets out. Then the others digimon will want to get out and if that happens" Joe said making Dai realize that she lost this argument.

"No! I wanna go home with Dai!" Demi-Veemon shouted at them. "I wanna go home and be with Dai. Instead of just sitting in that empty room all alone!" Demi-Veemon shouted loudly hanging on Dai's arm.

"Joe just let him go home with me please" Dai begged to him.

"Fine but you're facing Izzy when he finds out" Joe said to her.

"Got it! Let's go Vee" Dai said to him as he then hopped down from her arm.

"Race you to the evrlaoter" Demi-Veemon said getting a head start already.

"Hey that's cheating!" Dai shouted running after him.

"Oh man, she's a handful" Joe said holding his head making Tk and Patamon laugh.

* * *

"Here we are Veemon! Home sweet room" Dai told him opening the door to her room. It was the just the two of them as her parents and Jun were working late tonight. "I'm pretty sure I left some chocolate on my desk" Dai said putting him down on her bed.

"Hey Dai" Demi-Veemon asked her while she was searching for the chocolate bars.

"Yes Vee" Dai replied to her and saw him with his head down.

"I'm infected aren't I?" Demi-Veemon asked his voice sounding a bit more serious than usual.

"W-What? N-No don't be silly" Dai lied again.

"Stop lying to me! I'm not that dumb" Demi-Veemon shouted at her.

"Vee...How did you find out?" She asked him now trying to hold back her tears.

"In my dreams, I remember being Imperialdramon and having fought with Vikemon and Rosemon. At first I though they were just dreams but I soon realized they weren't dreams but memories. Then when I heard you were back in Izzy's office. I managed created a distortion portal because I wanted to see you" Demi-Veemon was about to say more but he stopped. Hearing Dai whimper and saw her fall to her knees.

"I-I'm S-sorry V-Veemon! I failed to protect you" Dai said with tears falling down her face.

"Dai" Demi-Veemon said jumping off her bed and walked over to her.

Dai then looked at Demi-Veemon and then picked him up. "It's not your fault" he said to her. "I know that you never wanted this to happen to me. So if the infection takes control of me again. I want you to kill m-" His words were then stopped by something wet on his head.

"Never... I will never in my life do that" Dai said watching her tears hit his head. She then hugged him tightly in her arms. "You're my best friend in the entire world and I don't wanna lose you" Dai said her now voice breaking and her tears keep running. Dai suddenly felt pain in her head as she tried to resist the virus urge. 'No I won't let this control me ever again!' Dai though holding her head.

"Fight it Dai! You can do it" Demi-Veemon encouraged her which did help her fight against the throbbing pain. It lasted for 5 minutes before she felt the pain slowly go away.

"Feel better?" Demi-Veemon asked her seeing she wasn't struggling anymore.

"Yeah thank you Veemon" Dai said now leaning back Infront of her bed. "I love you Veemon" she told him as he then looked up at her confused.

"Dai what's love?" He asked in a childish like manner making her smile.

"Love is hard to describe but it's when you deeply care about someone. You want them to be happy and smiling even when you aren't. Plus you will do anything to make them happy because when they are happy, you're happy" she explained to him.

"Oh then I love you too Dai!" Demi-Veemon said now smiling at her.

"Veemon.. It's going to be ok" Dai told him as she then kissed his head and rocked him back and forth.

 **End Of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 13

The Digidestined were all at the park talking about their next plan of action. Meiko and Izzy were the only two gone from the meeting. They knew Izzy excuse for being locked up in his office trying to solve this mess. While Meiko on the other hand, hasn't been to any meetings since Meicoomon. Sora and Mimi tried to cheer her up but that didn't work out and she's been avoided them even when they called out to her.

"What's should we do now?" Matt asked the group leaning agasint one of the trees.

"I don't think we can do anything until Izzy finds a cure" Joe said sitting on a bench with Mimi and Sora.

"We can't just sit around doing nothing and let either Meicoomon or Ichijoui come and attack us" Matt said making Dai flinch at Ken's name.

"For once I'm agreeing with you Matt. Ken could separates us from Agumon and the other digimon. Dealing with a controlled and Infected MetalGarurumon or Wargreymon is something we can't risk" Tai said as he sat on a swing set.

"If only Meiko would open up to Izzy, then maybe she could help him out" Mimi said looking down at the ground.

"Did she tell you or Sora about Meicoomon?" Joe asked her.

"Nope" Mimi replied shaking her head.

"Damn! If only we had someone that could help us out on how to stop a diseased digimon" Tai said.

"Wait! How could we be this stupid?!" Nick suddenly said aloud making everyone turned to him.

"Wait you know of someone who could help?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah! We can ask Willis to help us out! Since Cocomon went through something similar when he was sick with the virus" Nick said.

"That's a great idea!" Mimi said excited.

"Only one problem, How is Willis going to come here?" Sora added. "I doubt he can afford a plane ticket to come here right now"

"Can't we get Birdramon to fly over to Amercia and pick him up?" Nick suggested to the group.

"Don't worry knowing Willis he'll find his own way here" Dai replied as she got out her cellphone and started texting to Willis. He all gave them his phone number to keep in touch after they left Amercia.

"Ok, I was just worry about Biyomon getting infected while flying to there or back here" Sora said.

"What will we do if they do get Infected?" Kari asked concerned. Now bringing on the main subject that they all needed to discuss.

"Well Kari the only chose we have right now is to fight them" Nick replied to her.

"Don't say that!" Tk shouted at him with a bit angry in his voice. "Fight them... Aren't they our friends?" He asked getting his temper under control.

"Funny that you're the one to say that. Because if I remember correctly you gave me crap for not wanting to fight MetalGreymon when he was being controlled." Dai said to him which caused the blonde temper to rise again.

"That's different Dai! Atleast then we could destroy the dark ring and free the digimon controlled by it" Tk replied.

"Listen... I'm just saying that fighting may be our only choice right now" Dai said clutching her fists in her pockets.

"So you're saying that you will be fine if Veemon dies!" Tk shouted at her.

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all!" Dai shouted back as the two glared at eachother. "If you have some other bright ideas to avoid fighting them then let's hear it" she said.

"Stop it you two! This isn't the time or place to fight" Matt said.

Tk was left speechless by Dai words and remembered back when he did give her crap for doing the exactly same thing he was doing.

"I-I just need to be alone" Tk softy said lowering his head and started walking away from the group.

"Tk! Come back here" Matt called out to his younger brother.

"Tk!" Kari called out too hoping he would stop hearing her.

"Jez just what we needed" Matt sighed closing his eyes and was about to go after him until Dai stopped him.

"Let me talk to him" Dai said to him before walking to where she saw Tk went.

"Are you sure? You both just lashed out at eachother just a few moments ago" Nick asked her but she didn't reply and kept walking.

"Tk what's going on with you?' Dai thought to herself following after the child of Hope.

* * *

Dai spotted him at a beach nearby a pier and went over to him. She then sat down next to him as they watched the sun reflection over the salty waters.

"Why are you here Dai?" Tk asked not looking at her.

"To find out what's wrong with you" Dai said turning to face him. "I know Patamon means a lot to you but I doubt he would like it if he hurts you or anyone else"

"Ofcourse! I just..." Tk then stopped talking as he looked down letting tears fall from his face. "I just don't wanna lose him again"

"Lose him... Again?" Dai asked wondering what he meant by again.

"That's right! I haven't told you or even Kari about what happened that day" Tk said before he turned to face Dai.

Dai was shocked to see that he had such a sad expression on his face. With the tears still running down from his blue eyes as he didn't try to stop them.

"It was when we were first in the digital world before Kari joined. We thought our only way to go home was to defeat a evil digimon named Devimon. Everyone had achieved champion expect for Patamon. During that fight I felt so useless not being able to help and fight alongside my brother. Then after Devimon defeated Greymon and the others, he went to kill me and Patamon" he said making Dai gasped.

"Patamon tried his best to protect me and then a miracle happened... He evolved to Angemon. He then used all his power with the help of our Digivice to fire a full-power Hand Of Fate at Devimon. Unforutanly he used all his life force and died along with Devimon. I thought I lost him for good until I found his Digi-Egg by my feet. When I picked up his egg, I made a promise to myself" Tk said.

"I promise to him that I wouldn't let him die for me again" Tk said recalling the promise his eight year old-self made.

"Tk... I didn't know" Dai said feeling speechless and guilty hearing his story. She couldn't image being his age and have your best friend died in order to protect you. She would have felt the same way if Veemon died protecting her.

"Expect not only have I let him down but also you too" Tk said.

"What?" Dai asked not expecting him to say that.

"I wasn't there to help you fight Alphamon the first time. Or go with you guys even when I should have" Tk said lowering his head so she couldn't see his face.

"Hey if you think this is your fault then you're wrong!" Dai said at him.

"I still should have helped out!" Tk shouted as he then covered his face with his hand. "I'm.. Such a coward!" he shouted outloud in angry. Suddenly he felt a hard slap across his face as he removed his hand to see Dai glaring at him.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself Tk!" Dai shouted towards him.

"Dai..." Tk tried to say but Dai stopped him from speaking.

"You're not weak or a coward! Truth is you're probaldy one of the bravest and caring person I've met. Now I know your scared about losing Patamon because of this infection but you're not alone. Each of us are worried about losing our digimon but if we don't find a way to help them then we'll only be letting them down" Dai told him looking him in the eye with a determined look.

Tk then felt a fire of hope inside of him from hearing her words and let out a smile. "You're right! If I do nothing and stay scared like a little kid then I won't be able to protect Patamon" he said.

"Yeah!" Dai said now smiling too as she then got up to her feet and extend her hand down to Tk. "We'll get through this together" she told him.

"Dai, thank you" Tk said wiping the remanding tears from his eyes and took her hand.

* * *

It was late at night for the city of Odaiba as mostly everyone was watching the news. Until suddenly the news board cast was cut off to reveal a projection of the earth. The image of the earth then turned white as bolded words scroll across the blank globe.

" **The time for destruction has come! Digimons shall be released again. Your world completely relies on digital infrastructures, which are so fragile. It is merely a house of cards. It's time to play the prelude to the catastophe."** A mysterious voice said along with the words before it cut off returning it back to the news.

"Digimon shall be released again?" Jun asked as both Motomiya sister sat on the couch and watched the mysterious message.

"This can't be good" Dai said with a worried look.

 **End Of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 14

Next day after the mysterious warning cast over the news about Digimons being released again. Everyone in Odaiba high school was talking about it.

"Hey did you watch the news last night?" One of Kari's friends asked her while she getting stuff from her locker.

"Y-Yeah it must have been a prank" Kari lied getting her next class text book out from it.

"I don't know, my father said there was a strange blackout in the studio and the power didn't come back on until after the message" her friend replied.

Before she could talk more the warning bell rang as Kari's friend told her goodbye and ran off to her class.

"Bye!" Kari waved to her before letting out a frown and started walking to her class. When she got there and looked through the open door. She saw that both Daisuke and Tk were absent.

"How could both of them be absent on the same day?" Kari asked herself as she then felt her throat was dry and went over to the water fountain. She pressed the handle as water came out of it and she bent down to drink some.

'I feel like there's something they aren't telling me" she thought before she gasped seeing that the school water was now black. She spit out the water and covered her mouth coughing.

"What the hell?" Kari shouted seeing that mist gathered around her. 'It can't be... We killed Dracomon' Kari though scared at the image of the dark ocean calling out to her. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder as she turn around with her right hand up.

"I won't let you take me!" She shouted slapping the person.

"OW!" She heard Nick's voice shout out in pain as she looked to see it was Nick.

"Nick?! I'm sorry!" Kari apologize to her teammate.

"You're fine but damn you hit hard" Nick joked rubbing his red cheek as he got up.

"You sure? I could run to the nurse and get you a icebag" Kari asked.

"If you could that would be great" Nick answered still rubbing his cheek.

"Ok!" Kari said as she went to the nurse office and asked for a icebag. She then left the office with a bag of ice cubes wrapped in a paper towel. Suddenly she heard her phone ring and pulled it out.

"Weird I had this turn off" Kari said looking to see that it was off. It then rang again as Kari slowly opened up her phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked before she felt a strange sensation hit her. Her eyes and mind become drowsy and she felt like she was going to faint. Slowly she felt her mind slip from reality and into a dream like realm.

"The time...is coming..."She said in a different yet much more mature women voice as she left the school.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to discuss with us Patamon?" Biyomon asked him. The Digimon had secretly snuck off from Izzy's office and were now under a bridge outside. Everyone was there expect for Demi-Veemon who was fighting off the infection with Dai helping him.

"Yeah and could you hurry up I'm hungry?" Agumon whined before getting a smack on the head by Gatomon.

"Take your time we're in no hurry" Gatomon reassured him.

"Well I'm..." Patamon tried to say lowering his head.

"Patamon?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm...infected like Veemon" he said sadly making everyone gasp in shock.

"Does that mean you got it from Veemon?" Palmon asked.

"No I must have gotten it from being around Meicoomon" he replied.

"Does that mean we could have the infection too?" Gomamon asked the group as they started to worry.

"What's it like being infected?" Agumon asked him.

"Um I'm not really sure, I feel normal most of the time but I do have blackouts and can't remember what happened" Patamon answered.

"Does Tk know?" Raimon asked him.

"Yeah but he didn't tell anyone else, so keep it a secret too!" Patamon replied.

"Shouldn't we tell everybody?" Palmon asked confused.

"Please don't!" Patamon shouted worried.

"Patamon if you're infected then we need to tell Izzy" Gatomon said trying to help her friend.

"That might be good" Tentomon agreed.

"Please! Don't worry because I'm going somewhere else so I don't infect everyone!" Patamon shouted.

"What do you mean somewhere?" Gabumon asked as Patamon whimpered.

"Patamon even you go somewhere else, you're still in danger of the infection attacking you" Raimon said to him.

"If that happens then kill me!" Patamon shouted.

"No way!" Gatomon shouted.

"Please you guys are my family and I don't want anyone else to die because of me" Patamon said. "No way" he added with tears appearing in his eyes.

"Patamon" Gabumon said as the digimon then huddled around the winged Guinea pig and hugged him. A chilly wind then went over them all and they turned around to face Kari who was glowing.

"Kari?!" Gatomon called out shocked seeing her partner like this. "Kari what happened to you?" She asked.

"Listen, I am the one who desire stability" Kari spoke.

"That's not Kari" Gatomon said hearing her speak.

"I borrowed this body to speak with you all here" Kari said. "The digital world and the human world are currently in grave danger"

"Danger?!" The digimon all shouted.

"You know there are Digimons which are infected. They are disrupting the continuity of the quantized world" Kari said.

"What is the Quantized World?" Raimon asked the possessed Kari.

"The digital devices of the human world and the network brine from them developed and as if interwining with that, the digital world arose from the quantum sea. Every possble world has emerged in a mult-layered way...and the worlds quite similar yet different to one another lie side-bye-side. If somehow the infected Digimon get out of control then they will destroy the quantized world" Kari said.

"If the digital world is destroyed then the human world will lose the benefit of electroines" Kari added.

"So if the digital world is destroyed...this world will suffer too?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes indeed and you will also perish along with the digital world" Kari said making the digimon speechless in shock.

"Can't we prevent this?" Gabumon said.

"There is only one way to avoid that fate and it's requires a great sacrifice" Kari replied. "The next time Meicoomon appears... You must..." The voice then stopped talking as the glow vanished from Kari's body and she fell to her knees.

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted seeing her partner was about to fall face down onto the ground.

Maki quickly caught Kari in her arms and saw she was asleep. "She's okay, she just passed out for right now" Maki said.

"It's not okay! What happened to Kari and that voice?!" Gatomon shouted wanting answers.

"Also what did she mean by a great sacrifice?" Raimon asked.

"The voice must have been referring to the reboot" Maki said.

"A reboot?" Agumon asked.

"The digital world is one of the few worlds that exists side by side with ours" Maki said. "As long as the human/our world remains, it's possible for yours to start over"

"What will happen to our world if it reboots?" Gabumon asked her.

"As you know, Infected digimon didn't originally exist in the digital world. So if a reboot were to take place then the infection and infected digimon would be gone" Maki explained.

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place?! Why would you risk Nick and Dai life's to find a cure when you could've easily reboot it!" Raimon shouted at her in angry.

"You idiot! Rebooting is a last resort because careless causing reboots will have the digital world be engulfed by the quantum sea" Maki said to him in a still calm voice.

"Are we at a last resort?" Gatomon asked her in a serious tone.

"Yes, all the worlds will be destroyed if we just sit by and watch. So we have to reboot before it's too late" Maki replied.

"If we do reboot, will this world and everyone else be safe?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes since it will wipe any trace of the infection still lingering here" Maki said.

"That means Dai and Veemon will be cure?" Tentomon asked her.

"Most likey but hopefully Izzy will find a cure before a reboot occurs" Maki replied.

"So... a great sacrifice means that time will turn back in the digital world?" Raimon asked her as she nodded. 'That means Wormmon and the others could be alive!' Raimon thought remembering how Alphamon deleted most of his friends in their fight.

"Yes but I don't know how to cause a reboot" Maki said. "The choice is up to the will of Homeostasis who desires universal stability"

"Desires universal stability? You mean Homeostasis took control of Kari and spoke with us?!" Gatomon said realizing it.

"Yes I'm certain it was and Homeostasis holds a much higher place than the five Soveregins and acts as the main trigger to the reboot of the digital world" Maki explained. "The next time Meicoomon appears, Homeostasis may active the reboot"

"Anyways we can't leave Kari out like this" Maki said getting up as she still held Kari. "I'll drive her to a hospital and stay with her until she wakes up" Maki said before facing the digimon.

"Decide what you will what to do before Meicoomon attacks" Maki said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Gatomon called out to her as she then stopped.

"Can I trust you to take care of Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes I promise to take care of Kari Yagami and not let any harm come to her" Maki said to Gatomon.

"Ok then take her" Gatomon said before turning to face the group.

"What is it Gatomon?" Agumon asked her.

"Do you know what will happen if the reboot occurs?" Gatomon asked them.

"Yes the infection and all the infected digimon will be gone" Palmon said.

"Yes and time will turn back but we will also be rebooted too along with the digital world" Gatomon said. "Do you understand?"

"Nope" the group replied not understanding what she's was trying to get at.

"We'll lose all our memories up until now!" Gatomon said leaving them all speechless.

* * *

Demi-Veemon mumbled before slowly opened his eyes. He felt warmth within Dai's arms and heard her softly snoring. He couldn't help but smile seeing his partner sleep so peacefully like she wasn't worried about him, which made him glad. He hated seeing Dai sad and wanted her to be happy. He still felt like he was to blame for putting this stress onto her.

"Daisuke... I swear I'll make you smile like you used to again" Demi-Veemon said as he then heard her waking up.

"H-Hey V-Vee" Dai said yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wait Dai don't you have school today?" Demi-Veemon asked realizing that it was a school day for her.

"Yeah but I managed to get Jun to call in sick for me today so I could watch over you" Dai said getting up with him still in her arms.

"Oh well you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure I would have been fine today" Demi-Veemon said.

"Sorry guess I been worried about you that's all" Dai said patting him on the head. She then felt the pain of the infection as she dropped to her knees.

"Daisuke!" Demi-Veemon shouted worried as he jumped off to comfort his partner.

"The pain.. Is more... Intense this time" Dai said feeling her whole body violently shaking as she saw sparks of purple lighting come off of her computer. She then fought through the aching pain and made it to her desk. She then put on her goggles and saw a large distriction opening up and knew it was Meicoomon.

"Daisuke we have to stop Meicoomon" Demi-Veemon said.

"Veemon" Dai seeing that nothing would stop the V headed marked dragon.

"Ok let's show this damn cat who's boss" Dai said feeling the pain had vanish faster this time.

* * *

Raimon was laying down on Nick's bed thinking about what Gatomon had said. 'If we want to protect their world...then we have to be prepare to lose our memories.'

"Ofcourse! I want to protect this world but losing my memories and not letting him know" Raimon said. He was then knocked out of his thoughts as he saw Nick enter the room.

"Ok well next time I'll get the ice bag" Nick said talking on his phone before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Raimon asked him.

"Oh it was Kari, she somehow ended up in the hospital after going to the nurse office" Nick said.

"Was she sick?" Raimon asked knowing she was possessed by Homeostasis.

"I don't think so but I wouldn't worry too much about it" Nick said sitting down next to him.

"Hey Nick mind if we play a video game?" Raimon asked him.

"Huh? Why you don't normally play video games with me" Nick said.

"Well now I want too!" Raimon said standing up from his sitting position.

"Ok well what do you want to play?" Nick asked going over to his console and picked up a few games. His phone then rang again as he went over to it and answered it.

"Hey Dai you feeling better?" Nick asked.

" _Nick! Meicoomon is coming!"_ Dai shouted.

"What? Meicoomon is coming right now?!" Nick said dropping the video games onto his bed.

" _Yeah I'll text you where the distortion is at and then we'll contact the others"_ Dai said.

"Ok be there as fast as we can" Nick said as they hung up. "Come on Raimon we gotta stop Meicoomon" Nick said but noticed Raimon wasn't moving.

"Raimon... What's wrong?" Nick asked as he went over to him.

"Nick... There's something you have to know" Raimon said looking down at his blanket.

"Huh?" Nick asked before Raimon told him about the Reboot and Homeostasis not leaving out any details.

"So if we can't stop Meicoomon then this reboot will erase not only the infection but also your memories?!" Nick asked seeing if he got everything right.

"Yes I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" Raimon said feeling guilty.

"Raimon..." Nick said shocked as he then saw some red data float off his fur. "Don't worry! You're not losing your memories as long as I'm here to fight for them" Nick said to him.

"Nick..." Raimon said seeing him not angry or sad like he expected. Instead it was like he wasn't afraid and wanted to fight.

"Alright then let's go!" Raimon shouted as he jumped on top of Nick's head.

"Yeah! Let's end this!" Nick shouted as he grabbed his D-3 and headed out the door.

 **End Of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 15

Izzy was busy working on the infection and distortion by analyzing the data to see if there was Infact some sort of hint he might've missed. His phone then ringed as he looked over to see the message on

" _Meicoomon has appeared here in the real world and is attacking, hurry!- Tai._

"No not right now!" Izzy shouted with angry in his voice.

"Izzy?" Tentomon said seeing his partner this frustrated.

"I don't get it Tentomon! No matter how many times I think I'm onto to something" Izzy said before a error signed showed up on his computer screen. "I hit a dead end"

"Come on Izzy there has to be something you managed to find out" Tentomon suggested flying over to him.

"No! I can't find out anything new. Willis has emailed me telling me the symptoms Cocomon went through when the virus attacked him. Surprising it does seem to have some connection to the infection but we can't figure out a cure or a way to stop it" Izzy replied closing his eyes before slamming both his hands on the desk this time.

"What am I even doing? I don't have the knowledge to understand this crap!" Izzy shouted falling down to his knees. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He cursed at himself.

"Izzy let me ask you a question?" Tentomon asked him as he slowly raised his head up to look at him. "Is not knowing something that shameful?" The ladybug digimon asked him.

"Ofcourse it is! At a time like this, I need to know everything" Izzy replied.

"And so you give it your all to achieve it. Isn't that what you've been doing?" Tentomon asked him. "Izzy, you haven't noticed but when you're doing research or learning something new. You truly look happy like you're enjoying it but now it's different" Tentomon said.

"But Tentomon you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand! I don't want to see you like this, it's painful to watch" Tentomon said.

"Tentomon" Izzy said.

"Izzy, I have to tell you something I promised with the others not to tell" Tentomon said.

* * *

"Dai!" Nick called out to her while running up beside her with Raimon behind him.

"Nick, good Tai and the rest should be there by now" Dai told him with Veemon in her arms. Nick felt unsure if he should tell her about the reboot. He then made up his mind and decided to tell her.

"Hey Dai... About this fight there something you need to know" Nick said to her. Before he could kept talking they heard a loud crash and the ground shake beneath them. The two then hurried up their pace and arrived at the location. They saw Greymon and Ikkakoumon trying to catch Meicoomon. Tai, Joe, Tk and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon were there too.

Nick felt a sudden shock go through his arm and he held ont it. 'Damn is this the infection? I can't let go of my arm' Nick though as his mind told his arm to let go. He then felt Dai hand on his shoulder as the shaking stopped.

"Yeah the shaking is annoying isn't it?" Dai asked him with a slight smile.

"Does it hurt?" Nick asked her.

"Only if you fight back but I rather have it hurt than be controlled. Now come on! They can't defeat Meicoomon alone!" Dai said before running towards the group.

'Dai even going into battle you still worry about me' Nick thought. "When I should be the one worrying about you" Nick said following after her.

"Tai we're here!" Dai said standing by her mentor.

"What? Dai, you and Veemon shouldn't be here!" Tai shouted at the both of them.

"Well too bad, Greymon can't handle Meicoomon on his own" Dai replied. She then look down at Veemon who looked back up at her. "You sure you'll be fine buddy?" She asked him.

Veemon then gave her a thumbs up with his old fashion fang showing grin. "Yeah! I'm ready Daisuke!" He shouted jumping out of her arms.

"Show her what you got Veemon!" Dai shouted pulling out her D-3 allowing him to evolve.

" _Veemon evolve to... Ex-Veemon"_

" **X-Laser!** "

His energy laser attack hit Meicoomon pushing her back. She was about to counter at the dragon digimon until flames surround her. Birdramon came soaring down and tried to grab Meicoomon but she missed. Not noticing Togemon leaping at her from behind.

" **Needle Spray!** "

A storm of her needles came at Meiccomon who managed to deflect all of them.

"Guys we're here!" Sora called out running to them with Mimi by her side.

"Alright it's now or never, Everyone! Push Meicoomon back into the Distortion" Tai ordered.

"Think you can do it Ex-Veemon!" Dai asked.

"Piece of cake with whip cream on top!" He replied lunging at Meicoomon. He missed as she jumped high into the air and landed on the ground.

"Meicoomon! I'm coming!" Meiko voice shouted as she came running into the battlefield.

"M-Meiko? Get away you idiot!" Tai shouted with his voice full of worry.

Meicoomon then turned to see Meiko and stood frozen in place. "Mei...Ko?" Her voice said as she then saw Greymon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, Togemon and Ex-Veemon come at her. She was then forced to the ground with the weight of them all upon her small body. Her eyes then glowed red and she let out a roar.

" _Meicoomon evolve to.. Meicrackmon!"_

Every Digimon was repeled back by the force of her new evolution. She then stood up revealing her new form. She was much taller and looked a bit more humanoid in some places. She also wore some kind of armor that protected her head, arms and legs. She looked up at the shock faces of the Digidestined with a evil smirk.

"AHHH!" Dai cried out in pain feeling the infection attacking her at a much faster and harmway. She felt like her whole body was on fire and her head start banging like a drum. Her vision was also becoming burry. She then felt her finger nails extend to a point where they look like claws. 'I...Have to...move' Dai told herself but her body won't obey.

"Daisuke!" Everyone shouted in shock before Nick dropped down next to her. "Daisuke! It's ok! you're going to be ok!" Nick said trying to comfort her. Her reply was suddenly shaking as Nick gritted his teeth. "Dammit! Is there nothing I can do to help her?!" Nick said clutching his hand onto Dai hand letting her know he was here.

Ex-Veemon then shouted out in pain as the infection was attacking him too. He then started falling from the sky and was about to crush Meiko.

"Meiko run!" Sora shouted out to her but she didn't move.

Meiko closed her eyes and ready for what was about to come. When suddenly Matt came and pushed the both of them out of the way.

"Matt!" Tai and Sora shouted with fear in their voices.

"Matt?... Ex-Veemon?" Dai said trying to look at what happened to them but the pain stopped her.

"We're alright!" Matt shouted back to the group. He got up and helped Meiko up as Garurumon was Infront of them.

Patamon then looked up at Tk and said "Tk let me fight"

Terror struck his eyes as he shook his head. "No! I won't let you" Tk replied back still holding a tight grip on him.

"Garurumon! Throw me into the Distortion quick" Ex-Veemon said struggling to remain in control.

"Why?" Garurumon asked him.

"I feel like...I'm about to evolve again" Ex-Veemon replied feeling that the virus eould take control of him any minute now. Garurumon eyes widen knowing what would happened and nodded his head.

" **Howling Blaster!"**

A whirlwind of blue fire blasted Ex-Veemon back straight into the distortion hole. Greymon and Ikkakumon then tackled Meicrackmon pushing her towards the distortion hole too with the help of Birdramon, Togemon and Garurumon. She was inches away from entering it as she stopped their combine group tackle.

"Kari it's look like they need Angewomon help" Gatomon said looking at her. Kari then pulled out her D-3 as a pink light came out of it. A image of the crest of Light fell down upon Gatomon.

" _Gatomon Super Evolve to... Angewomon!"_

Now in her ultimate angel form she soared into the sky. Before diving down onto the ground landing safely and ran towards Meicrackmon. Kicking her into the distortion with the others falling in with her.

"What's wrong with Dai?" Matt asked as he and Meiko joined with the group.

"The Infection is attacking her" Nick replied to him.

"Wait! How come you aren't acting the same way?" Kari asked him.

"Could be because Dai was more exposed to it than Nick was" Matt said.

"Really then how long will take before the infection attacks him?" Kari asked looking at him.

"That doesn't matter right now! There has to be someway to stop the virus from attacking her!" Nick shouted.

Suddenly Dai's D-3 sparked up with red electrity and a red light came out of her D-3 and into the Distortion. The red light hit Ex-Veemon as it was then replaced by a dark form of a dragon covering him.

" _Ex-Veemon Dark Wrap Evolve to... Imperialdramon!"_

"Crap! Ex-Veemon dark evolved to Imperdramon again!" Tai shouted.

"Nick! Imperialdramon needs to be stop now and the others can't help him" Raimon said.

"What if you get infected?" Nick asked him not waiting him to evolve only to lose control.

"Then I'll have to defeat him fast" Raimon replied growling as Nick decided that his mind was made up.

"Alright, I'm counting on you!" Nick told him as Raimon ran toward the Distortion. He then evolved into Reinmon increasing his speed and power.

"LET'S GO!" The two then shouted as a sky blue light came out of Nick's D-3 and hit Raimon. A image of the crest of Faith fell down upon Reinmon " _Reinmon Super Evolve too..."_ His lion body then changed into a human adult size one. As he now had long brown wavy hair and blue eyes. He wore blue colored knight armor with a sliver cape and two swords on his back.

" _Starkmon_!"

He flew into the distortion and managed to avoid getting hit by the others fighting Meicrackmon. He then saw Imperialdramon let out a fierce roar and tried to hit him with his _Absolute Zero_ Attack. Starkmon pulled out one of his swords from his sleath as the purple fireball was about to reach him.

" **Sonic Whirlwind!"**

A whirlwind of thunder crashed into the fireball as both attacks were canceled. Smoke hide Starkmon rending Imperialdramon wide open. Starkmon used the smoke to fly up into the air above Imperialdramon. "I'm sorry about this" he said drawing out his second sword as both were in his hands.

 **"X-Striker**!"

He shouted swinging both swords in a X angle unleashing a X-shaped energy blast at Imperialdramon. He was unable to get away from the attack as it hit him and he cried out in pain. Yet he regained his balance and focused on Starkmon who remained above him. He let out another roar and was about to launched another attack at him until a arrow came in between them.

"Angewomon?!" Starkmon quested seeing her beside him with her bow out.

"Don't worry about Meicrackmon, we need to focus on bring Imperialdramon back to his senses" she replied.

"Easy to say but much harder to actually do" Starkmon said before the two flew at Imperialdramon.

* * *

"A reboot?" Izzy asked shocked about this sudden news and information.

"Yes but all of us are prepared to do what we must" Tentomon said.

"So this Reboot can solve everything like a sort of Miracle?" Izzy said looking at his computer. A purple light caught a glimpse of his eye as he turned to his desk drawers and opened it up. He then let out a small gasp and grabbed the item. "I think... I came up with a theory to the cure of the infection but I can't do it alone" Izzy said. He then grabbed more items from his desk drawers before grabbing his laptop and ran out the door with Tentomon beside him.

'Thats right Izzy! No matter how many dead ends you hit. You always managed to break through them' Tentomon thought happily as red data flashed through his eyes.

* * *

The Digidestined watched helplessly as the battle between Meicrackmon was going nowhere. Each time the Champion Digimons tried to catch her, she slipped out of their hold. Meanwhile Starkmon and Angewomon were having a hard time trying to snapped Imperialdramon out of the infection control. Same could be said for Daisuke who has been unable to move from the ground. 'Come on... I have to get up... And help Veemon' she thought to herself.

"Move!" She shouted as she was able to get on her knees.

"That's right Dai you can fight it!" Nick shouted hoping his words would be of use to help her. When suddenly he got a hard pounding headache and held it in pain.

Dai then muster up all her strength and was able to stand up on both her legs. "Imperialdramon stop it!" she shouted out loud. "You can't let this stupid virus win buddy, I know you are much stronger than this!" Dai shouted again.

Starkmon and Angewomon charged at him again hoping a few more of their attacks would work. When suddenly the cannon on his back started to power up.

" **P** **ositron Laser!** "

He fired the attack at the two and both got hit by it causing a big explosion. When the smoke cleared Starkmon and Angewomon were breathy heavy and parts of their armor/outfit were burn off. Dai saw Imperialdramon was still fighting and couldn't believe her voice didn't snap him out. "Don't tell me he's far gone" Dai said gitting her teeth.

"Tk let me go!" Patamon cried out trying to wiggle out of Tk's hold.

"I can't! If you go and fight... The infection will take over you" Tk said making everyone shock to hear that Patamon was infected. "Please... I'm begging you don't fight!" Tk shouted hugging him.

"Tk my mind is made up, I'm choosing to go and fight for you and this world!" Patamon said finally getting out of the Child of Hope's arms. He then flew into the air and turned back to him waving.

"Goodbye Tk, thank you for the happy memories" Patamon said with a smile.

"PATAMON!" Tk cried out with a single tear coming down his face.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **End Of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 16

* * *

" _Patamon Evolve to... Angemon!"_

Angemon soared into the air before taking a dive bomb down towards the portal.

"Angemon!" Tk shouted as he started running towards him but Matt pulled him back by his arm.

"Tk you can't help him!" Matt told him while struggling to hold his emotionally little brother.

"Matt let me go! I can't lose him again" Tk said trying to loosen Matt gripped on him.

"Angemon will be fine, he faced stronger enemies than Meicoomon" Matt replied as he held both of Tk's arms.

"He's infected Matt! If Angemon keeps fighting...the infection will take control over him and...he'll end up like Veemon" Tk finally said stopping his struggling.

"Tk..." Matt said shocked as he let go of the younger blond's arms.

"Why didn't you tell us he was infected?" Kari asked him.

"I... I couldn't...not without causing more problems for everyone" Tk said taking in deep breaths seeing he was on the verge of crying.

The group then saw Angemon was pushed out of the portal by one of Meicoomon's attack. Next came out, Meicoomon already in a attack stance with her claws behind her back. Angewomon right hand glow bright as the sun before thrusting it forwards into Meicoomon face.

" **Hand Of Fate!"**

Meiccomon was blasted back into the portal with Angemon right behind her. She was then blasted by Gararumon's and Greymon combined Howling Blaster and Nova Flare. Right before being held by Togemon, Ikkakumon and Birddramon.

" **Celesti Arrow!** "

" **X-Striker!** "

Both attacks came rushing at Imperialdramon who was helpless to defend as the infected dragon suffered from the explosion produced by the attacks.

"Did we..."Starkmon started.

"Get him? I think" Angewomon finished.

When the smoke cleared, Imperaildramon was hovering in the air. The two ultimate level Digimon then sighed in relief seeing his eyes were shut.

"Guys, I'm here!" Izzy shouted out while running towards them with Tentomon flying besides them.

"Izzy what took you so long?" Tai asked Izzy.

"No time to talk right now Tai!" Izzy shouted pulling out his laptop from his backpack. "It took me a long time but I think I found out an android for the infection for Daisuke and Nick" Izzy added.

"What?" Dai replied shocked.

"I need you both to stare at my screen for a few seconds" Izzy said turning around his laptop towards them.

Daisuke and Nick used of their remaining willpower to look at the screen. They saw a bunch of colorful codes inside a box. While feeling the pain of the infection slowly vanish from their bodies.

"Keep stare... Keep stare.. And that's should do it" Izzy said turning it back towards him.

"What, I don't feel the pain anymore" Dai said moving his arms around.

"Izzy, What was that?" Nick asked him feeling not even a trace of pain.

"It's complacent to explain but it was a anti-virus bug I created. Using binary numbers in a colorful form, you both looked at it allowing it to destroy infection thru your eyes" Izzy explained.

"Ok... How about the easier version?" Dai asked not understanding at all.

"That was the easier version" Izzy replied back.

"Not to doubt or be ungrateful Izzy, but how did you create a thing like that?" Matt asked him.

"Using this!" Izzy replied pulling out his crest of Knowledge. "Turns out Dai's crest over Miracles isn't the only one special." Izzy said. " I don't know how to explain it but when I held my crest in my hands, I knew exactly what and how to create the anti-virus bug" Izzy added.

"So our crest could prove more power to us than before?" Sora asked him.

"It's still unknown but we can solve that later-" Izzy stopped seeing his screen covered in a red background with a timer ticking down from 10:00 minutes.

'Oh no! Are we too late?!' Izzy thought.

"Hello again, Digidestined" Ken voice echoed out to them. A portal then opened up as out walked the Digimon Emperor.

"Ken! You have a lot of explaining to do" Nick shouted at him.

"Oh! Ofcourse, that's why I'm here" The Digimon Emperor said pushing up his glasses up. "To congratulate you all on this rare occasion!"

"Rare Occasion?" Kari asked keeping her eyes locked on him.

"Yes, for you all are about to witness a special occasion called the Reboot" The Digimon Emperor said. "When the timer on the clock runs out then the Digital World will be reset and time will turn back to once it was before humans every came to the digital world" He said.

"Which also means the memories of your beloved pets will be erased" The Digimon Emperor said smirking at all their shocked expression.

"You mean.. Gabumon will lose his memory of me!" Matt shouted.

"Piyomon" Sora said putting her hands over her heart.

"Palmon too" Mimi said closing her eyes.

"That's not fair! I just reunited with Gomamon!" Joe shouted.

"Gatomon doesn't deserved to be all alone anymore!" Kari said stepping forward only for Tai's arm to stop her.

"Tell us how to stop it!" Tai growled glaring at Ken.

"Well it's actual quite easy" The Digimon Empeor said dusting some dust off his left shoulder "You have to kill Meiccomon and make sure her data doesn't reform into a Digi-Egg" he said.

"We aren't going to kill Meiko's Digimon!" Dai said.

"Why not? You love Veemon as much as that poor girl loves her digimon! The answer should be simple as running" The Digimon Emperor said to her.

"There's always another way, you should know that by now Ken" Dai said. "I don't know how you become your evil self again but I'm going to free you like last time" Dai said holding out her fist.

"I'm impressed by how naive you still remained to be" The Digimon Emperor said staring at her.

"A-Angemon!" Tk screamed causing everyone to turn around and see the Angel digimon shaded in purple like Imperialdramon. He was struggling to stand up before regaining control of himself and feel back into the portal. Only to attack Ikkakumon, allowing Meicoomon to get rid of Togemon and Birddramon holding her.

"The infection next victim seems to be Angemon, not much of a surprise since it was only a matter of time" The Digimon Emperor said. Before he was then tackled down to the ground and had a hand forcing his head down.

"Tell me how to save Angemon!" Tk shouted holding him down.

"Haha! Finally giving into your angry Tk? Never saw you as much as a fighter" The Digimon Emperor replied only to get Tk's right fist in his face.

"I'm not playing anymore of your damn messed up games Ichijoui!" Tk shouted raising his arm up again for another swing. When Matt grabbed his arm and forced him onto his feet.

"Stop that's enough!" Matt whispered struggling to control his emotionally brother.

"He deserve it Matt! This.. This bastard betrayed us!" Tk shouted with tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Not to cut this brotherly time short but you should focus more on the battle at hand" The Digimon Empeor said getting up. The group then turned back to the portal and saw everyone but Greymon, Kabuterimon, Angewomon were already in their infected state.

"If they get out then we'll have a mega level rampage on our hands" Joe said.

"I have no choice" Tai said getting out his Digivices as it started glowing orange. Greymon hit Birddramon back with his tail before he revolted back to Agumon.

"Tai! What's going on?" Agumon questioned his partner.

"I'm sorry buddy but if don't stop our friends then everyone we love will die" Tai answered.

"I trust you Taichi! I'm ready whenever you are!" Agumon shouted seeing Starkmon and Gararumon charging at him.

"Go Agumon!" Tai shouted as his Digivices unleashed a orange ray of light that hit Agumon.

" _Agumon wrap-evolve to... WarGreymon!"_

"Me and Tentomon are right behind you Tai!" Izzy said pulling out his Digivce too glowing purple similar to Tai's Digivice.

" _Kabuterimon super evolve to... SuperKabuterimon_!"

SuperKabuterimon now entered into the distortion and tackled Togemon. Before sending a blast of electricity to Starkmon who blocked it with his swords.

Meiccomon rushed over to Angewomon, kicking her in her face before grabbing her arm and spun her around until she tossed her to Wargreymon. He caught her in his arms but his eyes widen seeing her skin turn purple.

"Angewomon! Don't let give in to the infection!" WarGreymon shouted until she pushed herself out of his hold.

" **Heaven's Charm!"**

She cast a pink energy beam between her arms directly at Wargreymon sending him back. Unaware that Imperialdramon was charging up his attack from behind.

"WarGreymon behind you!" SuperKabuterimon called out as he flew over to him.

"Huh?" WarGreymon confused turned around to see Imperialdramon already unleashed his attack towards him. WarGreymon formed his shield and braced for the attack. Only to see SuperKabuterimon take full force of the blast.

"Tentomon!" Izzy screamed out seeing Tentomon falling down back in his rookie form.

"I-Izz-Izzy" Tentomon buzzed being able to flap his wings weakly.

"Tentomon you need to get out of there! Let WarGreymon handle the others" Izzy ordered him.

"Izzy... This is... The end" Tentomon said looking up seeing WarGreymon was only able to block.

"Don't say that! We'll think our way out of this like we always have" Izzy told him.

Tentomon shook his head "Izzy... We did our best... But there only one way this is going to end"

"No I can't lose you!... If I lose you... I'll have no one left" Izzy confessed lowering his head down.

"Izzy you know that's not true... Back when I first met you, I didn't know anything about you right? Getting to know you more and more, was really fun" Tentomon said.

"Knowing nothing is just a chance to learn new things. Please keep learning more new things and enjoying them" Tentomon then regained his strength as he glared at Meicoomon. "Most importantly, you aren't alone anymore... Izzy farewell!"

" _Tentomon wrap-evolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"_

"I won't let you get pass me!" He cried out as he blocked the distortion portal to the real world. "I'll give you a new meaning to the phase "crushing you like a insect"

Garurumon and Birddramon charged first at HercluesKabuterimon but he grabbed the two with his lower arms. Next Angewomon and WarGreymon now infected came from above. He knocked away the two with his giant pincers before getting hit in the center by Togemon. Followed by Angemon and Starkmon combo attack on his head blinding his view of vision. Meiccomon saw her chance and soared towards the portal and was halfway out until she was stopped.

"You won't get pass me!" HerculesKabuterimon roared out. Holding Meicoomon back by her twisted tail and pulled her back in throwing her into Ikkakumon.

"1 minutes until restoration of the Digital World" a female voice said out of Izzy's laptop.

" **Mega Electro Shocker!"**

HerculesKabuterimon unleashed a enhanced version of his Electro Shocker zapping everyone within his range leaving them paralyzed. He was now exhausted but managed to stay Infront of the portal.

"M-Meiko..." Meicoomon said struggling agasint the paralyze of her body. Slowly moving to the portal with her strength fighting on the pain.

"No... I won't let you... get pass me" HerculesKabuterimon said seeing Meicoomon inching her way to the portal. He then looked back on his friends that remained immbloize by his attack.

"Is this really...want you want to be...remembered by?... Defeated by some weak disease!" He shouted out.

Hearing his word caused the disease to fade away from the other Digimon. "Your right Kabuterimon" they all said using the last of their strength to fly after Meiccomon. They each grabbed a part of her body stopping her from getting out.

 **10** "Nick"

 **9** "Daisuke"

 **8** "Kari"

 **7** "Tk"

 **6** "Joe"

 **5** "Mimi"

 **4** "Izzy"

 **3** "Sora"

 **2** "Matt"

 **1** "Tai"

"Time's up " The Digimon Emperor grinned.

"Goodbye" The Distortion portal then closed up Infront of them.

"Imperialdramon... Why did you have to...Why?" Dai began to choke up, her eyes threating to let tears fall.

"As I predicted from the start, you Digidestined would not being able to stop the reboot"

Dai then whip her heard around at the Digimon Emperor. She didn't care if he saw her crying as nothing but angry was on craved in her mind.

"Who are you really?" Dai shouted out at him.

"Dai take it easy" Tai warned knowing she was the one out of all of them hurting the most. Yet when he tried to put his hand on her shoulders. She threw it off and took a few steps closer to the Digimon Emperor.

"What are you trying to say? It's me, Ken Ichijoui" The Emperor replied back with a smirk.

Dai paused for a moment before her own smirk appeared on her face. "See you just proved my theory" she said. "The real Ken never addressed himself as his real name. He always reminded us to call him the Emperor" she added.

She then saw him twitched a little in his eyes. "Ok maybe I'm not the real Ken Ichijoui but I will be the true ruler of the Digital world" he said.

"Wait if that true and your not Ken! How did you managed to get Veemon to dark Evolve to Imperialdramon?" Nick asked.

The Emperor then reached into his pockets and pulled out a Black D-3. "I may not be the real Ken Ichijoui but this D-3 is certainly his"

"Give it back!" Dai shouted again.

"Patients! I'm not done explaining my answer" The Emperor replied back to the angry Mahongy hair and turned back to Nick. "Back to your question now and my answer is thanks to my power, I was able to hacked into his D-3 and discovered a part of Wormmon's data was interacted in there" He said before throwing the D-3 to Dai.

She then jumped up and caught it. "Wait...you mean you were able to make Veemon Jogress evolve into his mega form by using Wormmon data in here?" Dai asked him.

"That wouldn't be too far off to say that our Digivices might contain data from our partners evolutions" Izzy said.

"Then does that mean we could get Palmon and the others back?" Mimi asked him.

Izzy shook his head at her question. "While we can get them back by using that method. They wouldn't be the real ones, just copies of them" he replied.

"Yes but I can offer you all a chance to see them for yourselves" The Emperor said making all of them gasp.

"What? You don't honestly expect us to believe that!" Matt shouted.

"It's your choice if you want to see your Partners and the other Digidestined again" The Emperor said opening up a digital portal. He slowly walked back into it and gave Daisuke a taunt. "Unless you don't care about them' he said finally and left inside the portal.

"Everyone...I'm sorry" Dai said turning around and gave them a smile. She then ran towards the Digital portal. 'This may be my only chance to enter the Digital world!'

"Daisuke hold on!" Tai shouted running after her.

"Tai!" Everyone else shouted before seeing the two leaders run straight into the portal. The others quickly ran towards the portal but it was too late as it suddenly disappeared.

"Tai! Daisuke! Kari cried out in disbelief.

"They're gone..." Nick said falling down to his knees.

Matt cursed out in anger and punched the solid concert as Tk kneeled down beside him.

The remanding group of Digidestined stood quiet at the fact the two leaders and their Digimon were now beyond their reach.

* * *

To Be Continued

End Of Chapter 16


End file.
